


Secret Songs

by EmInArEvOl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Inspired by Fanfiction, Marriage Proposal, No beta we die like wei wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmInArEvOl/pseuds/EmInArEvOl
Summary: When a marriage proposal is sent by the son of the Fire Daimyo, Naruto needs to find a way to get out of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Luckily, being apprenticed to Jiraiya had the additional perks of being trained as an unconventional kunoichi and other quirky side jobs.Inspired by: “A Troublesome Proposal” by DeceptiveLiesFor the full song playlist click the link:Secret Songs by EmInArEvOl - Naruto Fanfic Playlist
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Nara Shikamaru/Uzumkai Naruto, Implied Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Ramen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	1. Ready?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Troublesome Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636727) by [DeceptiveLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveLies/pseuds/DeceptiveLies). 



> General Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters nor the songs used in this fic and their various licenses.
> 
> This has been crossposted to Fanfiction (dot) net under the same Author.

The 4th Great Shinobi War’s end is finally reaching its first annual anniversary. The triumphant heroes of the war were gearing up for a grand celebration to be hosted in Konoha, with dignitaries and shinobi from all over the elemental nations attending. It was decided that it would be Konoha to host for the celebrations as it was Konoha’s forces that had contributed the most to end the war. By the time that Kaguya emerged from Madara, it was the elite of Konoha with the singular help of the Kazekage that were leading the charge.

There was, of course, the fact that Uzumaki Naruto, heroine of Konohagakure no Sato and of the war lived and breathed her home of Konoha which became another incentive for the celebrations to be held in Konhagakure.

Her celebrity status had its upsides and downsides. She was now respected, acknowledged, loved, and idolized by her home village and the rest of the world. And there was the pitfall of being such a touted figure. Many greedy men wanted this exotic beauty, this deadly flower, this coveted jewel to be their wife, their trophy wife. Of course, there were some men that simply idolized her to the point that they thought that they were in love with her. Various nobilities, merchants, and shinobi clans clamored for the Uzumaki heiress’ hand in marriage.

Which was another point of contention. She was the heiress of a known defunct clan much like her best friend Uchiha Sasuke. They were both eligible for the CRA or the Clan Restoration Act. If Naruto was a male, she could have married whoever and how many she wanted. Therein lies the problem, she was a female; and once she marries, she’s not only obligated to be a breeding sow for her own clan to be replenished, she would need to provide heirs to her lord husband. Which is a complication, as firstly, Naruto would never degrade herself to be, basically, a bitch to be mounted and to produce offspring from. And secondly, she had no plans of marrying outside of love; and that compounds the issue as she is currently not with anyone at the moment.

Oh, the villagers are convinced that she and Sasuke have a secret romance going on… But Sasuke has firmly stated his intentions of holding off marriage and the rebuilding of his clan until he deems himself worthy enough to find a wife. Which, frankly, adds fuel to the fire because he’s not saying “no” to the fact that he and Naruto are a secret couple. While Naruto being the idiot she is just laughs and denies everything out of amusement that the people were so naively convinced.

This then lands them into the problem of Naruto’s single status, no matter if the civilians are convinced that Sasuke and Naruto are star-crossed soulmates and lovers. They really shouldn’t have allowed the story of their repeating reincarnations be known to the world at large. Naruto’s status as an unmarried, young, gorgeous, and popular heroine is very desirable and circles back to the initial issue of men wanting her hand in marriage.

The Rokudaime Hokage, her jounin-sensei and fellow war hero, had so far politely declined all the previous proposals and courtship requests. But now, they had finally received the one proposal they couldn’t immediately refuse. The son of the Fire Daimyo, Hirohito, had passed his majority and is now looking for a wife. The young man had the fortune to be guarded by the heroine of Konoha in his latest trip to the Land of Rice Paddies. On their way, they had been besieged by bandits who did not know Naruto by face but by reputation only. Thinking they could make a quick ryo on the travelling noble, the bandits attacked their caravan. Hirohito hated sitting inside stuffy carriages while travelling, so he rode upon his trusty horse, trained not to spook easily.

That day, the horse’s training failed its master as the brown steed reared up in fright as the first bandit landed in front of the princeling. Naruto, who knew that the bandits had been circling them for some time, was quick on her feet and plucked the prince from his seat without much effort. While holding the prince in a rather undignified princess carry, Naruto dispatched the rest of the bandits, numbering to more than 50, with only her feet. The rest of the squad with Naruto just picked off the stragglers that Naruto didn’t knock unconscious in the first place.

By the time the scuffle was over, Hirohito felt his heart beating a mile a minute, not because of the adrenaline caused by the bandits attacking… but rather Hirohito thinks it was because of love. Hirohito had supposedly fallen in love with the heroine of the world and as soon as he went home asked his father, the Fire Daimyo, to send a proposal for Naruto’s hand in marriage.

This now presents a conundrum to the Rokudaime Hokage of the Leaf, he could not deny the proposal for no good reason. The political and economic backlash that would result in Kakashi nonchalantly denying the proposal like the others would be astronomical. While the Leaf was not hurting financially in the wake of the last Great Shinobi War; they were still recovering and advancing to a more modernized village. Computers and hand held devices transmitting over larger distances were now readily available to the common man. Whereas before it was limited to the military and government. Building and allowing all these advancements were costing the village a pretty penny; and majority of it was provided by the Fire Daimyo for the sake of the civilians.

Hatake Kakashi, cannot in essence, deny the Fire Daimyo at all. And compounding this issue was the vote put up by the village’s council; as they’ve taken notice the sheer amount of marriage proposals and courting requests to the blond Jinchuuriki of Konoha. While Naruto was now the beloved hero of the citizens of Konoha, the civilian council was another matter altogether. Old Relics of a past better ignored, the civilian council of Konoha actually outnumber the shinobi council by only 5 seats. The civilian council had been in power since the Sandaime’s second reign and continued to be a nuisance to both Tsunade and now, Kakashi’s annoyance. The civilians saw an opportunity to strengthen the ties of the nobility of Fire Country to the village and they were taking it, whether or not others were opposed.

They also did not want to hand over the Hokage position to the headstrong Kunoichi. Already, they lost a lot of power while under the leadership of Tsunade who did not take kindly to the bullshit of civilians thinking they can nose in on shinobi matters. The civilians desperately wanted stronger ties with the Daimyo and will, supposedly, withhold the Hokage seat if Naruto would not comply.

Not that it mattered much, because if Naruto really did end up marrying the prince, she would need to move out of Konoha, quit her shinobi standing, and be relegated to being a lady of the court, permanently. This was not ideal. Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi council would not allow for it. Naruto was the Hokage the village wanted and needed. There was no one more suitable than the Number One Unpredictable Kunoichi of Konoha to take the hat.

A sudden knock to the door of his office pulled Kakashi out of his brooding. “Kakashi-sensei, it’s me.”

“Naruto.” Speak of the devil and they shall appear. “Come on right in.”

Naruto, uncharacteristically silent came in, she looked tired and was holding a scroll in her hand, that suspiciously looked like the letter Kakashi had been contemplating about for the past few minutes.

Kakashi heaved out a frustrated sigh, “So they sent you the letter personally, then.” Naruto sat down heavily in front of him, looking miserable. “Look, we’ll…” Before Kakashi could finish, Naruto cut him off. “Don’t. I’m not stupid, Kaka-sensei. I’ll… I’ll do it. There’s no other choice. But, please… Can we wait until after the festival? I… I need to… uhm… think. About things…” With that Naruto left, teary eyed and in a hurry. Naruto wasn’t looking at where she was running and when she inevitably bumped into someone, she just mumbled a sorry without looking up and continued on her way. Shikamaru and Shikaku stared after the fleeing blonde and both decided not to chase after the obviously distressed jinchuuriki.

Determinedly, the father and son duo marched straight towards the Hokage’s office. What they found was an equally miserable Hokage, staring at the letter he was now clutching between his hands. “Kakashi?” Shikaku called out, worried.

Kakashi looked up and saw his Jounin Commander and his head strategist. Both had the look of worry on their usually nonchalant face. Kakashi had to drag his hand over his face, no doubt it was obvious how world weary he already was. “Good timing. Come in, both of you. I would have wanted to have Naruto here for this discussion but….” Kakashi trailed off as he stared at the now closed door behind the two Nara men.

“Troublesome. She bumped into us on the way out. What happened?” Shikamaru worried over his friend. He hadn’t seen the blonde so distraught since Jiraiya’s death. “Hokage-sama, I’m guessing she knows already, then?” Shikaku, who was normally as laid back as his son, now sounded as tired as the Hokage was. Shikamaru had no idea what his father and the Hokage were worrying about but he knew it involved the knucklehead ninja of Team 7.

“Shikamaru, I’m sure you’re aware of the countless marriage offers and courting requests for Naruto we’ve received since the war ended.” As he spoke, Kakashi offered the letter he has been holding on to for this particular meeting. The two older men waited as Shikamaru took the letter and read it over. The sudden loss of color and sudden change in demeanor of the young genius were all the confirmation the two elder shinobi needed to see that the young man understood what was at stake.

“It seems that this time, the civilian council subverted me and sent the proposal towards Naruto personally as well. What bumped into you was our usually happy but now miserable adorable blonde ninja that just told me that she will accept Hirohito-sama’s marriage proposal. Except that she’s asking for us to wait until the end of the festival.” Kakashi steepled his fingers in front of his already half-covered face and stared at two of the most brilliant minds in Konoha. “Well gentlemen, I don’t suppose we could do something about this, couldn’t we?”

Both Nara men were speechless as they both absorbed the information that Naruto already gave up and accepted the marriage proposal. “We can’t let this happen, Kakashi-sensei.” Shikamaru reverted back to calling the hokage sensei as he was won’t to do since genin. “You’re the Hokage and her jounin sensei. She’s barely almost 17, she’s still a ward of the state according to civilian law. She’s not an adult until she’s 18. * You can still say no to the Fire Daimyo. She can’t…” A hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder stopped him from speaking more. Shikaku’s visage was grave.

“Son, it had already been put into vote a few days ago. As you said, she is a ward of the state in civilian terms. The council voted to allow the marriage proposal… or else they’ll withhold the Hokage seat from her.” Seeing Shikamaru’s face crumple before hardening into something that resembled resolve was a relief on the old man. While they all wanted Naruto to be able to reach her dream; they did not need a panicking friend in their planning.

“Who were the troublesome idiots that allowed it?” Shikamaru wasn’t really holding back his anger, but he was calm and rational. Usually, this is a deadly combination on any Nara men. “The civilian council outnumber the shinobi council by only a few seats. Think, Shikamaru. All of the civilian council had voted on going forward with the arrangement. All the shinobi council members wanted to deny it.” Shikaku might as well have painted a target on the civilian council member’s backs; he was sure his son and his friends would find a way to make the council member’s lives hell.

After a moment of silence, an aggrieved sigh sounded out from the youngest genius in the room. “We’ll have to plan this out. The festival ends in a week and a half from now. Have you already sent your reply, Kakashi-sensei?” Shikamaru’s face was already contorted in absolute focus. He was already setting up scenarios and planning ahead with the information they have.

“Not yet. Naruto barely left before you both came in. I’ll send out our response that our answer will be provided until after the festival. Afterall, the last day of the festival, the end of the war is Naruto’s birthday. I’m sure they’d understand we just want to her have fun first. Please, both of you, I need your best plan to move forward with this. We can’t lose Naruto to mediocrity as a lady of the court.” With that, Kakashi was pulling out a fresh scroll and his writing utensils. Even with the advancement of technology, any correspondence with the Daimyo had to be hand written still.

Taking Kakashi’s words as a dismissal the father-son duo left the Hokage’s office through the door, both focused on planning and strategizing the current dilemma.

They didn’t notice Madam Shijimi, wife of the Fire Daimyo passing them by.

* * *

There was only a week left until October 10th, her birthday, and the anniversary of the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War. The festival was finally at full swing. Vendors and merchants from all over the elemental nations set up stalls in Konoha’s already bustling market. It was obvious that Konoha was still rebuilding from Pein’s Invasion but they also all noted that Konoha was joining in with the times as they had colorful flashing billboards and civilians walking around with mobile phones.

A stage was built in front of Konoha’s Administration building. There, every day, performances and games will be showcased throughout the whole day until the last day. What was previously the Kyuubi Festival now had become the Hero’s Festival. It was to be a day of celebration and not a day of mourning. Not anymore.

The opening ceremony was full of pomp and circumstance. The Gokage had all come to Konoha to celebrate with their new comrades-in-arms. Of course, they hadn’t left their villages unprotected; some of their elites had to stay behind and guard their respective villages. But the most important people were there, especially the team of war heroes, Team 7. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood beside their jounin-sensei greeting the first anniversary of their win against the goddess, Kaguya. Sakura wore a large grin on her face as she stood proudly in front of her Shishou, Tsunade. Sasuke just stood there like a block of ice, as always. At least he wasn’t wearing his usual annoyed face.

And Naruto? Naruto looked a little lost and dazed but still wore a smile on her face.

It looked wrong. It looked very wrong on the usually exuberant blonde. There was something wrong and her friends didn’t know what it was. Though the pitying glances of some of the shinobi clan leaders, the Hokage and some of the shinobi council members were obvious. Whatever it was, the council knew it but the rest of the shinobi population might not. The rest of the Konoha 12 stood in front of the stage in formation; a place of honor for those who bravely fought with god-like forces directly in the war. With them standing so close to the stage, it was inevitable that they noticed their usual sunshine blonde, not being her usual self.

“Oi, Shikamaru, do you know what’s going on with Naru-chan?” Ino asked, loud enough for the rest of their friends to hear but not anyone else. The frustrated and aggravated sigh that came out of Shikamaru’s voice alarmed everyone. “I… Yeah. I know what’s happening… We can’t do anything about it. She’ll have to deal with it herself.” Shikamaru’s tone told everyone that he was definitely not happy with what was going on with the blonde jinchuuriki. “Oi, Shikamaru. What the hell? Don’t you want to help?” It was unfortunate, that the Suna contingent including Temari and Kankurou stood in front of the stage as the rest of them and within hearing range of their conversation.

“Shikamaru-san, Naruto-san taught us that the best way to tackle our problems is to share it with everybody. Please be kind enough and share with us what’s happening so that we can help Naruto-san.” Neji’s calm voice spoke up, also agitated in tone. The Hyuuga prodigy had noticed Naruto’s lessened presence in the village a few days leading up to the start of the festival. He’d also seen how aggravated his uncle had been at the same time. Something was happening and it involved Naruto somehow.

Once more, Shikamaru gave out a frustrated sigh with clenched fists and shaking shoulders. “I… I can’t.” It looked as though Shikamaru was forcing himself not to speak. This casted a foreboding feeling on their group of friends. Before they could prod further the MC called up Naruto’s name to come up front.

“Hey! Uh… So, the festival’s started and they kinda roped me in in showing up on stage every day. Which is annoying, I mean an honor, dattebayo!” It was obvious to Naruto’s friends that she was forcing her usual cheer. The Kage and other special guests all had taken their seats behind Naruto were bewildered. They’ve known the blonde for only the past year but they all knew that the Konoha jinchuuriki wasn’t acting like herself.

Amongst the guests that sat on the stage were the Hi no Kuni Daimyo and his family. Though they only brought three of their daughters and their sons; one of which was still Hirohito. The young prince was gazing lovestruck at Naruto, not knowing that she doesn’t act that way usually.

“And, since I’m supposed to show up here every day… I’m going to do this… thing… and no, I’m not doing a backflip for any of you.” For a second, Naruto’s personality shone through, a wild, happy grin while she does do a backflip contradictory to her statement. “There, backflip, so that none of you are going to be wisecracks about it.” The crowd laughed, amused at their blonde hero. Then, Naruto’s smile turned a bit shy, her cheeks blushed cutely. Everyone could see her face as the camera for the screens scattered around Konoha and broadcasting across the elemental focused on her blushing face. “Ah… Jiraiya-sensei always wanted me to do more girly things. And, what I’m about to do… is something I really do enjoy doing and that… I’ve never done this with a big audience. Not even my team knows I can do this… So… Enjoy.”

Naruto set the microphone on the stand put there by the stagehands, a chair with an empty champagne glass sat next to her. “So, this is dedicated to all of us who stuck it out the whole war. Who persevered in the face of monsters and monster-like men, as well as literal gods… Here’s to Us.”

[Here’s to Us by New Directions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZemPI9jlFXo)

As the song started, Naruto’s expression was wistful as she sang the opening verse. And as the chorus started, she picked up the empty glass next to her and toasted it to the village. The angle of the camera showing her actually smiling at them through the glass, like in the lyrics. Her tender smile was given to everyone as she “wished everybody well.” Naruto swayed in time with the music, one hand holding on to the microphone stand, the other loosely holding the stem of the champagne glass.

Just as the second round of the chorus started, a horde of Naruto’s Kage Bunshin quickly ran around, handing out filled champagne glasses to all the shinobi present, including the Kage and her teammates behind her. As the music swelled, so did the emotions in Naruto’s face. She was sincerely congratulating the shinobi world for a job well done. The song reached a crescendo and Naruto’s voice rose with it without breaking, her hand once more toasting the shinobi present. This time, those handed glasses, and even those that weren’t all raised their hands in a toast to Naruto as well.

Some, who recognized the song, harmonized with Naruto at the ending part before the song ended in a more intimate “Here’s to Us” for everyone.

A beat.

Then the crowd burst into applause and cheers. They never knew that the Pranking Queen of Konoha also had this side to her. No one had ever heard her sing before; and with her usual brogue and rough voice, they thought she’d sound more like a man when singing. But, no.

Her voice was powerful, definitely a balladeer, and very pleasant to the ears. Even the highest octave her voice had gone on the song was pleasant to hear.

Naruto’s blush reached her neck, she literally looked like a blonde-haired tomato; something that reminded the older Konoha citizens of another Uzumaki tomato that hated her red hair. Her nervous tick, which she scratches with a finger the ends of her whisker marks showed how genuinely abashed she was with the enthusiastic reaction of the village to her performance.

The MC finally stepped up and started commentating. “Wow! That was amazing, Uzumaki-san! Isn’t that right, Hokage-sama? Are you as surprised as the rest of us that our beloved heroine is this talented?” Kakashi walked up to stand behind Naruto, a congratulatory hand to her shoulder, just avoiding ruffling Naruto’s hair. “Mah, I’m quite surprised too. I didn’t know my adorable Naru-chan had such a wonderful singing voice. I’m glad that I allowed her to perform now, and not just show up on stage every day.” Kakashi’s eye smile was as cryptic as ever. Before the MC or Kakashi could say anything further, Naruto’s face became visibly very red, she slipped out of their space and ran away, jumping up to the nearest building and out of everyone’s sight.

“Ah, seems our newest diva is still a bit shy. Oh, well. Let’s give another round of applause to the amazing Uzumaki-san!”

The whole of the Konoha 12 sans Naruto plus the sand siblings and Killer Bee’s team searched for Kurama’s jinchuuriki but she was nowhere to be found. By nightfall, Naruto’s friends gave up looking for her and just waited for the next day. Naruto had declared that she would be showing up every day on stage, so they’ll find her there tomorrow. It would be hard to miss when she goes up stage, the screens showing the performances on the stage were everywhere in Konoha after all.

**2 nd day of the festival**

Everyone who are close friends with Naruto worried about her. There was something off about her on the first day of the Festival and it seemed that only Shikamaru knew why. Not even the two available members of Team 7 knew what was going on with Naruto. Everyone incidentally met up in the afternoon near one of the big screens set up for the festival. There was a game going on the stage right now and Naruto hadn’t shown up on stage all day and it was almost evening already.

“Oi, Nara. Spill it. What is happening with the dobe?” Sasuke confronted Shikamaru when they all met up, they had all gone out to not only to enjoy the day but to also find their blonde idiot friend. Their friends looked on worriedly as Sasuke stood uncomfortably close to the Nara heir. Ino and Chouji were standing their ground, flanking their team mate, protective from the volatile Uchiha. “I saw you talking with the others yesterday. You know something so speak the fuck up.” Sasuke usually didn’t resort to cursing but he was too worried about his dobe to be subtle.

“There’s some really… important things happening right now. I… I can’t tell any of you. You can try asking the other clan heads, my dad or even the Hokage. They know what’s going on with Naruto. But… it’s not really my story to tell.” Shikamaru was hesitating with them. It was unusual. In fact, Shikamaru could be a downright bastard to his friends; they would be offended if they weren’t so used to the Nara’s abrasive personality. Clearly, whatever it was causing Naruto to act so weird was frustrating the Nara genius too.

Sakura reached out and tugged on Sasuke’s sleeve, her expression has worried, if not more so, than the rest of their friends. It was unlike not only Naruto but even Shikamaru as well to not trust their friends enough to tell them their problem. “Sasuke-kun, we’re both worried… We’re all worried, I’m sure Naruto doesn’t want us causing any trouble if she’s keeping this from us.” Their little meeting abruptly ended when the MC announced that it was time for Naruto’s daily appearance.

When Naruto finally showed up on stage, she wasn’t wearing her usual orange monstrosity. Instead, she wore a light orange long-sleeved button-up shirt, because of course it had to be orange, and beige capri pants. Naruto’s friends were stunned, they’d never seen Naruto wear anything but her orange monstrosity or standard shinobi gear before. Now, she looked stylish and fit for the stage, even.

As soon as Naruto’s friends got out of stupor from the surprise of their friend, they all started running and jumping over roofs to get to the Administration building. Hoping to catch her this time after her performance. As there were loud speakers scattered throughout the village to broadcast the performances on stage, they could hear Naruto start speaking.

“So, I heard that a lot of people enjoyed what I did yesterday. Surprised y’all didn’t I?” Naruto sounded a bit more normal that day. But they weren’t near enough to actually see Naruto’s expressions as her friends travelled the village. After a typical delighted giggle from Naruto, apparently reacting to something in the crowd, they heard some scuffling before Naruto spoke out again.

“This time, I’m dedicating this song to Sabaku no Gaara and Killer Bee-occhan, my fellow surviving Jinchuuriki. Sure, Gaara doesn’t have Shukaku anymore but, hey, he’s alive and he was a jinchuuriki. Just like me as I am still right now! Also, Konoha, I know we are still hurting because of Pein’s attack but I’d like to dedicate this song to Pein, Konan, and Nagato; they’ve suffered too, ya know? And finally, I’d like to dedicate this to Konoha’s most burdened and unsung hero, Uchiha Itachi. Every action he took, no matter how many he’d hurt specially my best friend, Sasuke, he’d done it for the sake of the Konoha he loved and the love he had for his little brother. ‘Cause People like us? We gotta stick together.”

Just as Naruto finished her opening message, Naruto’s friends arrived, and the music started on cue.

[People like Us by Kelly Clarkson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWbMz_aBlMU)

The techno beat slowly swelled into life, Naruto spoke into the mic saying, “We come into this world unknown but know we are not alone. They try and knock us down but change is coming it’s our time now.” Then Naruto started singing. The song sounded upbeat but the lyrics were a bit dark. Then the music quietens and Naruto’s voice and conviction shone through. Her hands were flying in animated expression of her interpretation of the song. Then the song bursts into liveliness and Naruto took off the mic off the stand and started prancing and twirling about the stage.

When the song quieted again, once more the lyrics turned dark and Naruto’s raw emotion at the line, “after all your tears have turned to rage.” Then she threw her head back at the end of the stanza before returning to a more rousing and determined chorus. Once more, Naruto danced around the stage; throwing her head around and generally enjoying the song. Before getting a bit serious on, “They can’t do nothing to you, they can’t do nothing to me. This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed.” She then pumped her fists in time with the lyrics.

Then as if losing energy, she crooned into the mic she had on hand for two lines about how everybody loses it and wanting to throw it all away some times. The music rises in intensity once more and Naruto started twisting and turning and dancing across the stage as she sang. The ending chorus starts and until the song abruptly stops and Naruto did one last twist, her long hair swinging around her and she faced the crowd and camera with a huge smile on her face.

Once more, thunderous cheers and applause echoed throughout the village. This time Naruto didn’t immediately run off but hammed it up and did some showman’s bows. But Naruto doesn’t speak any further and let the MC speak before she waved goodbye and jumped away. This time, she slowed down enough for her friends and other strangers to follow her. She was still acting strangely so her friends didn’t try to stop her or call out to her.

They arrived to one of the commercial districts being built; Naruto stopped on top of an open rooftop with a grand piano set up. Naruto sat down on the piano bench and played a few simple tunes. “That… I’m glad everyone enjoyed the song… but what I really wanted to sing… I guess it was too sad, I didn’t want everyone to hear a sad song…”

The strangers that followed the famous Konoha 12 was actually part of the camera crew working for the festival. “Naruto-san, we would like to hear the actual song that you wanted to sing for those people you dedicated today’s performance to. We understand that it would be a sad song, but I’m sure everyone would still love it.” As soon as the camera crew spoke, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru turned to glare at the camera crew who promptly ignored the famous shinobi.

“Hey, if she doesn’t want to sing it, she doesn’t have to!” Ino almost shouted to the strangers with them, only holding back because of Naruto and the ambiance the rooftop created as the brighter blonde continued to softly play in the background. Naruto’s soft laughter brought everyone’s attention back to her. “I’ve changed my mind… I kinda want everyone to hear this song now…”

Naruto placed both her hands properly on the piano and started a rather sweet soulful tune…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don’t care, I’m going to use the international standard for age of adulthood.


	2. Set?

**3 rd Day of the Festival**

The next day, what roused people from their sleep, was a sweet but heart-wrenching song. The song was played over and over until just before the first programs for the day were to start.

On the screens around the world, what greeted them was a twilight background, Naruto sitting on a piano bench, perfectly framed by natural lighting of twilight, wearing her clothes from the day before. This time, she was playing the piano while singing.

[Start God Help the Outcasts by Evynne Hollens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oA3oAwzmG4kv)

This time Naruto stayed still on the piano bench, soulfully playing the piano as she sang. Her movements were deliberate at the same time pouring her feelings into the song. The song was gently sung as if pleading to the heavens why she and her jinchuuriki kin were so unlucky. Naruto sounded like she had been singing the song on repeat for years. There was a distance to her words and the song. But her grief was still felt.

This time she didn’t look at anyone but just towards the sky and sometimes down to her fingers as she played the piano. The pain and raw emotion played across her pretty face. Naruto crooned and gently sang the beautiful but sorrowful song. Slowly, as if she couldn’t hold it back, her tears gently flowed down her cheeks as she asked about the favored ones in life, they could all hear her voice crack and could hear her tears in the song. And until the song ended, her tears didn’t stop and her voice was as steady as she could maintain it as much as she could. When her voice fades away and her piano playing slowed to a stop, she looked to the now night sky her head thrown back and her tears glistening like stars in the now night sky.

What the camera didn’t capture was Naruto rushing towards her friends and teammates before basically collapsing in Sasuke’s arms, sobbing her heart out. Both Sakura and Sasuke held her between them in a hug, their friends reaching out offering what comfort they had. She was still in pain, after all that had happened, for those who were unjustifiably condemned. This included Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke’s beloved brother. So Sasuke offered the only comfort he could, even if he wasn’t used to it, and held his _friendsiblingsoulmate*_ tightly in his embrace. Pressing a kiss on Naruto’s headfull of hair, Sasuke let his other teammates Sai and Sakura as well as their friends offer their own comforts.

And if Naruto just sobbed and wailed even louder, no one minded.

Everyone was a bit more subdued due to that morning’s rather mournful repeated songs. A lot of people and shinobi cried with Naruto as she sang her song. It reminded them all that the evils in the world weren’t limited to the big bad villains and criminals. They took part in the wickedness of it all by being casual observers and sometimes instigators. The proverb about sticks and stones and words never hurting; was a lie and the people of Konoha knew it.

While they had gotten better after Naruto started proving herself, they still hurt the pretty jinchuuriki for a long time.

As the third day wore on, the Konoha 12 was nowhere to be found in the festivities just yet but that changed when noon hit and the MC at the stage announced that Naruto’s official 3rd performance was about to start. Everyone was surprised, they thought that that morning’s song was already their savior’s daily task completed.

When the world turned to look towards the stage in front of the Administration Building in Konoha, they were astonished to find not just Naruto but her closest friends and comrades as well. The clan heirs of the Konoha 12 wore distinctive clan outfits, Sakura wore a beautiful light pink kimono, Sai wore a simple black yukata, the Sand Siblings wore their traditional Suna ceremonial garbs, and Killer Bee was even wearing a traditional Kumo outfit. They all stood in solidarity behind the girl in front of them.

Naruto stood in front of them, in a beautiful orange kimono ensemble piece decorated with whirling tides. **

“I want to apologize for this morning’s appalling performance. I hadn’t expeced that the song would be repeated so much. This is our week of festivities. And I wanted to avoid songs like that… but you all know me; I have my heart in my sleeves.” At that she raised her right hand, in a joking manner. Some people chuckled, but they were still pretty down because of the song that morning.

“Okay, that was still a bit bad in taste… I hope this next song helps. Today, this song is as much as it is for me and from me but for everyone and to everyone. Growing up, there is one thing I learned, is that people…” Naruto pauses as she looks to those who have already gathered in front of the stage. “That humanity is resistant, is persevering, is enduring of the hardships we face. Sometimes that leaves us bitter and hurting in a way that no medicine could cure. Sometimes, people find ways to cope; being eccentric, goofing around or focusing on becoming stronger to fight the good fight. Humanity has proven to me that no matter how harshly we’re pushed down… we will always… Rise Up.”

[Start Rise Up by Andra Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBuIBaDSOa4)

Naruto starts singing before the first beat drops. She was smiling tiredly at the crowd, at the camera. It was evident now, even to those who didn’t know her intimately, that the past few days have been taking their toll. Her eyes expressed a weariness that many hadn’t caught. She was singing about feeling as if she was losing the fight as if she couldn’t move the mountains she’d long passed already. There was a sort of resignation to her before something just… changed, to the tone of her voice to the beat of the song.

Her hands were once more gesturing her motions, her actions. Her hands acting out as if she was telling someone to get up. A hand curling around her chest in reference to an imagined pain… before she cupped both of her hands and offered it to the village… for them. There was strength and love and fondness in her voice as she offered herself to the village.

She then drops her hands as she holds on to the mic with both hands and croons into the device. Her eyes looking at no one but everyone at the same time. Telling them, that she too felt like giving up and wanting to be left for dead; but that she would stand by her promises. That the world will acknowledge all their promises. Her voice growing stronger and stronger, promising that not only she but every single warrior would be able to rise and fight for those they loved. As long as they had hope in their hearts and know that they have each other. That no one would stay struck down and will continue to get up and fight again and again and again, as long as needed, as long as they’re needed.

At the end of the song, rousing as it is, everyone had teary eyes and proud smiles. Her friends behind her were holding each other’s hands showing a front of strong solidarity to the world.

Up in the meeting rooms inside the Administration building, the Kages and their advisors congregated and spoke about their village’s advancements and other things. Gaara had a clone sit with them, the others didn’t see this as rude as they knew that the young Kage knew what he was doing. And if he thought that standing behind the talented jinchuuriki was worth it, it would be. But idle chatter could not be avoided entirely.

“Hokage, I heard some very… disturbing news about Naruto, lately.” It was the old Tsuchikage, frankly, the old man should’ve long retired by then. The last war was unkind to the spriteliest of young men, namely Maito Gai. But the Tsuchikage was an agemate of the third Hokage, and the Professor of Shinobi was old when he passed away at the hands of his student, Orochimaru.

“Yes, Kakashi-dono. I’ve heard rumors that Naruto-chan will not be taking the Hokage seat after all?” Mei Terumi, the second woman to be a Kage; greatly respected the young Jinchuuriki for being such a formidable woman in the face of god-like and inhuman foes. “That is unacceptable, Kakashi! No one deserves to have their life-long dreams and the Kage’s hat more than Naruto.” A’s outrage was obvious in his shouting voice.

“Kakashi-san, please explain. This is the first time I’m hearing this.” Finally, it was the real Gaara that spoke up. The Kazekage had quickly replaced his sand clone once his sand told him something important came up in their meeting. Gaara didn’t put much stock into rumors; and no reports passed through his desk about Naruto.

Kakashi’s face took on a world-weary look and sighed as he leaned heavily on his propped hand. “Mah, I had hoped that the news wouldn’t reach our allies so quickly…” Kakashi couldn’t continue as A slammed his hand on the round table, cracking it a bit. “Kakashi! You soft-hearted fool! She is your student! The daughter of your sensei, even! And you’re selling her off to the nobles just like that?!” Onoki and Mei nodded in agreement. They feel that it wasn’t fair that a good young lady would be married off like cattle.

“Raikage-dono, please calm down. I… I don’t understand. What do you mean sell Naruto off to the nobles…? Are you marrying off Naruto to a noble?” It seemed that Gaara was starting to understand the indignance that his fellow Kage was expressing. Gaara could feel the old bloodlust rising within him. Was Konoha abandoning their Jinchuuriki-their savior-once again? The people in the room tensed as they feel the killing intent rolling off of Gaara’s person.

But even in the face of the malevolent feel of Gaara’s killing intent, spiked with whatever Shukaku left him with; Kakashi stayed silent. His fellow Kage and their advisors saw the clenched fist and tightened look that took over Kakashi’s expression. They understood that whatever was forcing Kakashi to hand over his student to the den of wolves called the royal court, wasn’t something he could easily fend off.

“My fellow Kage… trust me that this isn’t a decision we took on lightly. I…” Kakashi had to take a breather and calm himself down, Gaara wasn’t helping much with still releasing his KI. Kakurou laid a calming hand on his youngest sibling’s shoulder. They should listen to what the Rokudaime Hokage had to say. “Our village… would like nothing more than to just hand over the position to Naruto as soon as possible… but we cannot. Because as of this moment, the Civilian Council is threatening to withhold the seat if she does not marry the son of our Daimyo.”

Disbelief was painted on everyone’s face in the room sans Kakashi and Shikaku, his chosen advisor for that meeting. “This… this is a joke, right Hokage? That your civilian council would dare withhold the kage’s seat when this is a shinobi matter, clearly?” Onoki’s voice rose in anger at the mere thought that the civilian council had any sway in the decisions of the seat of the Hokage. A and Terumi Mei were both looking contrite, their civilian councils knew better than to think that they had any sway with shinobi matters, much less the successorship of the Kage’s position.

Tsuchigakure sees their civilians as nothing but workers that keep their shops, their food, and their leisure going. They’re in Tsuchigakure no Sato and under the auspices of the Great Hidden Stone Village at the mercy of their whim. The people of Rock Country were hardy people, and their shinobi more so. They don’t really need the civilians to be working the mundane and trivial things in the village, but it was a luxury afforded to them. In Kumogakure, the civilian council could barely be considered such. They were all either part of merchant vassal clans of shinobi clans or shinobi-capable clans but chose to be merchants. The only reason why they’re considered the civilian council was because they only have little to no active shinobi in their families.

While in Mizugakure, the civilian council had barely been established since Terumi Mei took power. The long years under Yagura’s reign were harsh and cruel. Mizugakure had once had the most Kekkai Genkai users both clans and individuals alike, that they’re still staggering over the after-effects of the Bloody Mist. There had been clans upon clans of civilians that had an active or passive Kekkai Genkai, they were included in Yagura’s slaughter. As such, there were only a handful of civilians were educated enough to be added to the council; at the moment, the seats of the Mizukage’s council were filled with battle-worn shinobi and a handful of timid civilians.

But it was different in Suna. Sunagakure was the harshest of places to live in and only shinobi had ever lived in the dessert like they do. Oh, there were desert dwellers, nomads that didn’t stay in one place, always finding a new area to occupy for a few months. They had warriors on hand but they were mostly merchants… or bands of thieves, but civilians nonetheless. And they were the only civilians in the dry sands of Suna. But Sunagakure no Sato has been and will always remain a shinobi only village. Every citizen in Sunagakure was trained in the shinobi arts, and even if they don’t go up in rank, they stay in the village. Every shop owner, store owner, cook, and ordinary staff were at the very least genin level. They depend on the trade of the desert dwellers and foreign merchants to keep stock; their economy was boxed into their village. That’s why it was such a blow that the Wind Daimyo diverted all his shinobi requests to Konoha instead.

“Hokage-dono, please enlighten me. As the way of the leaves confuses me. Why do the civilians have so much power?” Gaara one more spoke up, his confusion evident in his tone but did not truly reflect on his face.

With a sigh, Kakashi ruffled his own gravity-defying hair and turned serious eyes over his, relatively new, allies. “As you are aware, Konoha has had the most changes in the Hokage seat in the past two decades. Your villages just reached the point to having a Yondaime or a Godaime, while here I am the Rokudaime of Konoha. Since the death of my teacher, the Yondaime, and the return of the Sandaime for his second reign, the civilian council gained more and more power. The village had been vulnerable after Kurama’s rampage. Too many shinobi were injured, we were not incurring enough income. So, the civilians and merchants of Konoha stepped up and kept the economy not only stable but booming. This, however, had a price no one had forseen. From what we now know, Danzo supported and took support from those civilian individuals. Hence the reason why Naruto was so abused as a child and why the Sandaime had to set laws to conceal not only her lineage but her burden.”

Kakashi gently massaged his right temple at the blooming headache that the Sandaime’s indecisiveness caused. Orochimaru and Danzo were two dark blots on their history caused by the Sandaime being too sentimental. “And civilians don’t understand shinobi concepts when they’re so set in their ways. More and more civilians moved in and before we know it, we had to elect more and more civilian representatives in the council… Until the civilian council outnumbered the shinobi council by three seats, now five seats. While the Sandaime lost favor to the civilians by protecting Naruto so much, Danzo grew in power because he was the opposite of everything the Sandaime was. Unfortunately, this issue crossed over to Tsunade, who was handed the hat with barely any power left. And finally, it has been handed to me, and while we’re trying our best to fix the issue… the proposal came in before we could finalize anything. And now, the civilian council is doing its damnest not to hand over the hat to Naruto.”

“But the village loves Naruto.” It was Kankurou that spoke up. He wasn’t close to the blonde best friend of his brother, but they were friends nonetheless.

“Yes, the citizens of Konoha adore Naruto… but the civilian council are old goats who are blaming Naruto’s presence for Pein’s Invasion, the 4th Great Shinobi War, and the new rash of idealistic shinobi that they thought they squashed with mine and Kakashi’s generation.” Shikaku spoke up, his irritation clearly heard. “We’re working on completely replacing all of the civilian council members, and because of a sudden boom of shinobi numbers in the village, there would be a recounting to have the appropriate number of representatives.”

“Kage-dono-tachi, please trust us that we’re working very hard to make sure that the Hokage this village, no this world needs, will take the seat sooner or later. Preferably, sooner.”

**4 th Day of the Festival**

More and more people were entering Konoha as the Festival is almost done. The 4th day had a record-breaking number of foreigners and local visitors enter the village of Konohagakure no Sato. There was barely any accommodation left for the visitors within the village. Some entrepreneurial individuals and families opened their homes for a small price. Cheaper than hotels but much more cramped as they’re forced to stay with strangers in previously one person rooms into a shared space for at least 3 people. Some brought camping equipment and staked out at the different open training grounds around the village.

The Konoha shinobi force was stretched thin as more and more people come in; and they had to deal with any altercations both between civilians and shinobi, even worse when it’s actually between local civilians and shinobi. Konoha had long lost its police, the Uchiha Konoha Military Police Force or Uchiha KMPF was the protection of the civilians versus their overpowered shinobi neighbors. And the KMPF never got to revive itself as it had only been the Uchiha who manned their division. So, it fell to the general shinobi force to police their own village. This, unfortunately, makes the civilians feel that they’re being unfairly treated even when shinobis are punished more severely than they can ever be. At the same time, the shinobi do not have the patience for the antics of the “cowardly” civilians, who only know how to complain but not to put their ryo where their mouth is.

It was a mess.

At the same time, it was a blessing… For Naruto, as a child, had been treated more harshly by the civilian side of the village; while the shinobi side were considerably more tolerant, if not outright kind to her. And that was a rarity for the young Naruto. As long as Naruto had at least half the village who didn’t maltreat her; she had hope. Even when there was more and more civilian born ninja, she still had allies in the shinobi forces.

The 4th day was testing everyone’s patience. Konoha is already an overcrowded village in contrast to the size of the village itself. Clans were lucky to have their homes in the outskirts of the village, technically some of them don’t live in the village walls already. Konohagakure no sato as a village was not just the city inside the walls. Though, certainly all administrative, educational, and economic buildings were within the walls and certainly all the civilians lived inside the walls as well. The four noble clans of Konoha: Hyuuga, Uchiha, Aburame, and Akimichi all had their clan compounds within the walls. Some shinobi clans had houses inside the walls but their lands and clan compounds were outside the walls and the Konoha Sensor sphere.

But even so, since Konoha was still reconstructing and rebuilding for the aftermath of Pein’s attack, the few buildings and homes that were built, the commercial district, even the red-light district was over capacity already. Peace was also not absolute with the shinobi; previous enemy villages and factions were pouring into Konoha, like flies to honey. The ANBU were on high alert against enemy spies. There had been scuffles that erupted throughout the village of foreign shinobi against Konoha shinobi. After all, bad blood between shinobi wasn’t so easily solved after years of conflict.

The civilians feel bullied and underappreciated. The shinobi feels annoyed and overwhelmed. And all of Konohagakure’s people were feeling pressured.

No matter the festive atmosphere was supposed to be, Konoha’s citizens’ temper was reaching its boiling point.

It was just past noon when the MC announced Naruto’s daily appearance. Once more, Naruto wore something other than her orange jumpsuit or shinobi gear. She was wearing a beige long-sleeved turtleneck, a light orange sleeveless parka, and tight-fitting jeans. The sun that day was blistering in its intensity. Even when fall had already started, they were in Fire Country and the heat could be as bad as it was in the deserts of Wind Country. There were so many people in the streets, it looked like a sea of endless heads and hair.

“Hey y’all. Man, is it _hot,_ today. I’m kinda regretting wearing long sleeves and this parka. But I look good right?” Naruto’s voice was vibrant and full of life. The sadness that was now evident to everyone that she was plagued with the first two days of the festival was almost gone now. It was like, whatever she was going through, she’d found a way to solve her problem. The citizens of Konoha were relieved to see their usual bubbly Naruto back in action.

People were starting to wander into more indoor shops for air conditioning. Others, with ninja training started jumping up unto rooftops and awnings to avoid the crowded streets. Those who couldn’t escape the crowd either stood still, walked towards their destinations, or started walking towards the scattered screens, or to the stage to listen to Naruto’s performance.

Some kids and teens who happened to be in front of the stage all whooped and hollered saying how pretty and hot Naruto looks. There was a pleased smile painted on her face. On a balcony near the stage, was the Fire Daimyo’s family, hiding from the heat of the sun and watching Naruto as well. The past few days, they were in parties and meetings with other nobles, both local and foreign, whenever Naruto performed her songs. Though, the hot-blooded young males and the starry-eyed princesses of the noble courts always were able to watch the live telecast of Naruto’s performance.

Today, many of them were able to get prime seats and locations to watch Naruto perform live. They were inside air-conditioned rooms, served food, and refreshments by their maids and servants.

Hirohito watched the girl who surely will be his future wife one day. They were already readying an exorbitant dowry to be gifted to the village. Her wedding kimono was already in the works. Her chambers in the palace at the capital was under construction. He will have the strongest, most exotic, and very talented wife in all of the noble courts! Oh, he can see it now. His fellow noblemen will be salivating in envy for having such a beauty in his arms.

True love will prevail!

But, oh, she shouldn’t be showing off so much anymore. She will be the fiancée of the heir to the throne of the Fire Daimyo. And all those shinobi and kunoichi activities? No, they had the Twelve Fire Guardians, and their Samurai guards for that. No, his wife will be a proper court lady. He’s sure Naruto would love being pampered like a princess. He’d heard she practically was one. A lost princess from the line of Royal Uzumaki. Ah, truly a fitting woman to be his.

Unbeknownst to the salivating prince, Naruto, who could feel ill-intent because of her sensor skills and Kurama knew and felt what the prince was feeling. Naruto felt a shiver of disgust race down her spine. Her last comment was a cheeky question meant for a laugh. Of course, she knew she was beautiful; what kunoichi wasn’t absolutely sure that they were gorgeous and dangerous? But the slimy feel of the lustful gaze of not only Hirohito but other noblemen and women watching from the balconies facing the stage made her feel violated.

Naruto couldn’t back down. It was the 4th day of the festivities. There are 3 more days before she turns 17 and her life as a kunoichi was over. Something she is sure her father and mother would have never allowed. But they’re in a tight spot; she has to endure.

“So, the heat must be getting to everyone now, huh? Today, I want to take off the pressure of everyone, hopefully.” She grinned as she waved towards the crowd. “So, I did technically two songs yesterday… So, I thought I’ll follow up with two more today. I hope you’ll all enjoy it. I’ll get the serious song out of the way first. This time, the song is for all that had to be left behind. Not everyone is like me, whose family are my friends and that they all stood with me in battle. My friends still have family; and they had to leave them behind. And this song is dedicated to those who had to be left behind, waiting and hoping that their loved ones will come back.” Naruto had to pause and look at the faces that were watching her.

Some had blank faces, some had sad faces but many had smiles. “Not… everyone alive left the battlefield the same. Many that lived past that day… chose a different path than us. And I am sorry that they weren’t able to truly come back home. I learned a lot on that battlefield. I learned that I had a responsibility to every ninja and samurai in that battlefield. I had the responsibility to live so that they would not die in vain. I had the responsibility to fight so that fewer people had to die as well. And because of that, I am sorry.” Here, Naruto took the mic off the stand and bowed very low towards everyone, still speaking to the microphone. “I have taken responsibility and yet, it wasn’t enough. I told our enemy that I would not be walking over corpses but would be leading the fight. But I did. And I had to. I wasn’t strong enough at that moment but I tried. I wanted to take on the whole fight and let the others go. But as shinobi, we have pride in our skills. I did not want to disgrace them by saying they’re too weak to fight.”

After a beat of silence, Naruto stood up straight. “We… we were hailed heroes that came out of that battlefield against monsters, gods, and god-like men. But we never acknowledge the heroes who had to pick up our broken pieces. You, who were left behind so that we could fight the war… you’re all heroes too. When we all came home broken and shattered, hurting and sore, tired and numb, you all were there for us. And when those who were left behind had no one coming home to them… you all banded together to grieve and offer support and become their champions in healing. What we did was fight and get hurt and, sadly, died on that battlefield. What you all did was wait in anxiety, protected our homes, and healed us when we were too broken to heal ourselves. You all call me a hero but to many of us… The Hero is You.”

[Start My Hero is You – Hayden Panettiere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhiDRQ19bx0)

The music started immediately and Naruto hummed some parts before she began singing. Naruto just swayed in place as she sang of the civilians, the families of shinobi left behind from the war seeing something they, the fighters, never saw. How those they left behind hung their wishes of hopes and dreams on their backs as they left for war. And that their faith… was not unfounded.

The blonde on the stage started twirling and twisting while singing, hugging herself in imagined cold or fear. She extended her hand to her audience, her smile bright and lovely; as if thanking them for being the pillars, the foundation that they needed. As the song slows down, she does as well. Once more, Naruto was swaying along the beat, her smile now shy and unsure. But her smile changes and evolves to the wide yet beautiful smile she was known for. Once again, she twists and turns on the stage, acting out some of the lyrics and lifts and points her hand to her audience as if saying, you are the hero I’m singing about. That they were the stalwart, unmoving figures who became the safe harbor the soldiers needed. Naruto continued to repeat the chorus and pointing to the crowd that her hero is the people that continue to support them.

As the song died down, she gently swayed at the spot she ended up in. With a flex of her chakra, there were kage bunshin on stage, all wearing different outfits. And there were a handful who further changed into different looking handsome males. While the ones that stayed as females now changed to look like several other girls and not just clones. It was her combination of her harem no jutsu and reverse harem no jutsu: PG version.

“I thought I’d change it up a bit and sing with a group. But I’m not working with anyone in the village for this kind of thing yet… So, I brought my own reinforcements. Y’know this reminds of this… really… stupid moment of mine in the war. Like, everyone knows my signature jutsu is Kage Bunshin, right? In fact, I can’t even perform my other signature move, Rasengan, without clones. Everyone knows that. But like, I feel that that moment, when I was facing off against Obito and Madara at the start… was kinda… REALLY epic. And kinda REALLY REALLY stupid. Like honest to Inari-sama? Allied Shinobi no Jutsu?” Naruto winces exaggeratingly. “Cringe. I’m so sorry guys. I put on a LOT of pressure on everyone! Like, I wish I didn’t say that because everyone had to move to MY pace and show up EXACTLY at that moment. Talk about being under pressure, right?”

Some of the shinobi who were present at that moment all had a laugh, which Naruto answered with a bright grin of her own. “We were all already struggling, you know? And I was being mean in doing a team maneuver without informing everyone. Plus, everyone reaches their boiling point at some point in their lives. We’ve gotta let off steam. But I also thought, how can people let off steam? We’re not all from Yugakure, you know?” This started another round of laughter with the shinobi and even the civilians. “See, pressure… I learned, is just basically too many people working on one thing. And everyone’s different, right? So not everyone would agree on what to do on that one thing. Right now, we’re all focusing on, not just enjoying this festival, but how to move forward.” Everyone’s attention now was rivetted to the blonde in front of them.

“We’ve been so used to fighting each other. Of seeing one group being the wrong party and believing that your own group was right. It… just doesn’t work like that. Everyone has their point and not everyone is correct in their point as well. Both sides have losses we can never, ever get back. But that doesn’t mean we can’t rebuild, that we can’t renew our relationships with each other. Both sides are suffering and both sides are destroying what they want to protect by adding more and more pressure to the other. But here’s the thing, you have the same goals, you don’t need to agree on everything, and you definitely don’t need to fight over everything as well. After all, we’re all Under Pressure to do what is the best for everyone.”

[Start Under Pressure by The Magicians](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR70r4T0_aw)

All of Naruto’s clones both male and female started harmonizing, and the original sang first and followed immediately after by the first clone to sing was one of the male clones. The Konoha shinobi had to blink in shock, the voice that came out of the male clone’s mouth was… distinctly manly but at the same time very girly. It was exactly like Minato’s voice. There was a message to the song but the audience was more in awe that Naruto was able to produce clones that all sounded different and could harmonize successfully.

Everyone just enjoyed the nostalgic tune. The song was fun to listen to. The changing tones, the performers on the stage, the distracting voice that sometimes comes out of the mouths of the clones. Male clones sounding slightly girly and the female clones sounding a bit boyish. Then when one of the male clones, looking distinctly similar to a certain Uchiha survivor hit a particularly high note… Well, the Konoha 12 were also watching from one of the rooftops and they were all holding in their laughter lest they get hit by an Amaterasu attack.

Somewhere along the way, the original Naruto also henge-d to her male version. He looked almost like his father with his coloring but the facial structure was exactly like his mother. Then the male Naruto, with a distinctly husky voice lead the rest of the song until it died down, all the clone’s right hands in the air and snapping. One by one the clones disappeared after each snap. With the last snap, it was the original Naruto back to her original gender. Her grin was wide and her right hand frozen mid-snap.

“Let’s all give each other another chance, ok? Let’s not put pressure on each other so much, and let the others in. We can walk towards peace, together. I’ll see you all tomorrow! 3 more days, ya’ll!”

With that, Naruto disappeared in a leaf shunshin and reappeared with her friends, masking her chakra and out of sight. Once more she hugged Sasuke, this time with a smile. “Sasuke… Sakura-nee… I’m… doing good right?” Naruto was still stressed and it was getting to her day by day. It was unfortunate that the rooftop that her friends chose to stay above at was the one with Hirohito was watching below. It wasn’t that Hirohito’s intent was truly malicious… but it was slimy and felt like it was violating her.

She’d had her fair share of kunoichi seduction missions. She specifically developed her oiroke no jutsu and harem no jutsu further just for that reason. But the attention she had been receiving from Hirohito left her feeling disgusted and weak. And she was not weak. She was the strongest kunoichi to ever live… the strongest shinobi alive. But she needed her soul brother to be her support, because she was crumbling under the pressure of her current task.

“Of course, Naru-chan.” Sakura whispered and hugged Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke, being a usually silent person could only gently card his hand through his soul sister’s hair in comfort. Their friends looked on in worry. Naruto was strong girl but whatever was happening was clearly taking its toll. Worse of all, the only other person that they were close to that knew the situation wasn’t speaking as well. Though if the clenched and bleeding fist on Shikamaru was any indication; he could not bear Naruto’s continuing pain any more as well. But before any of their friends could comment on it, Shikamaru turned about and raced away from the roof. It was clear he didn’t want anyone to follow him. So even his teammates stayed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anyone catch that reference?  
> ** If anyone wanna see how I envision her, go to my fanart for FuneralCakes here.
> 
> Please... PLEASE comment on what you think of this story. I need to know what you all actually think about it.


	3. Wait For It...

**5 th Day of the Festival**

The anniversary of the eve of war came and unlike the year before, there was no tension and anxiety hanging over the village. Whatever issue that was putting pressure on the village yesterday was already gone by first light. Oh, the village is still over-crowded. The shinobi still stretched thin over the security of their village. And civilians still wary of their shinobi neighbors, but there was a certain lightness in their hearts, as if saying I’m giving everybody a chance… Including myself.

It was a refreshing feeling to wake up to, Naruto decides. For days, people’s joy and happiness were the forceful veneers of hospitality and the mask to malice and hatred. Though there were still those who had ill-intentions within the village, as well as unsavory but not bad thoughts towards herself, in particular, it was better than the last three days.

These were the last three days before her fate is sealed in stone. Naruto had to make the most of it.

This day, early into the day’s festivities Naruto announced herself to do two separate performances that day. One in the morning and one in the evening. Though she didn’t immediately start her performance at that time stating that, “I haven’t eaten Ichiraku ramen in days, dattebayo! Let me eat my breakfast first!” With that, Naruto raced off the stage and into the direction of her favorite ramen stand in the world.

They were blessedly open, Teuchi and Ayame had one fresh bowl ready for her when she arrived. No one could miss her voice being broadcasted throughout the village in every which way. Naruto savored her first ramen of the day, Extra Large Miso Charsiu ramen with all the toppings, her absolute favorite. By 10 am, Naruto consumed 10 more servings of ramen with small breaks in between to either chat with the stand owners or some of the passer-by and customers.

As Naruto left the ramen stand, reasonably full of delicious soup and noodles; she had a small food baby which she happily patted. Today, she was wearing a white bell-sleeved kimono top with beautiful colorful wave designs from the hem of the shirt gong up half her sleeves and torso. She wore steel-capped black fingerless gloves, her gear pouch wrapped around her torso, and a smaller weapons pouch attached to her upper thigh. Underneath she wore a light shinobi mesh armor and short-short black tights. Completing her ensemble were knee-length socks and black standard shinobi sandals. The only orange color on her that day were some of the waves on her kimono top which were mixed with pinks, oranges, and purple.

Naruto was actually wearing her standard shinobi attire and mission gear. Though she normally didn’t wear the pretty white kimono top she was currently wearing. Naruto looked like she was readying or a mission instead of her performance that day.

As Naruto merrily skipped to her destination, the stage in front of the administration office; a shadow watching from behind a lamp post in front of Ichiraku Ramen separated and disappeared. In the tea rooms assigned as the meeting rooms for the visiting courtiers, a shinobi of the 12 Ninja Guardians of Fire Country materialized and bowed towards their master, the Fire Daimyo, and his family. “Well? Tell me about my future daughter-in-law.”

The man was who spoke was the Daimyo himself, an old waif of a man, who looked like a strong wind could knock him out. On the other hand, his wife was healthy in the way that she could probably stand in anchor for her husband should he ever be actually be blown away from the wind alone. They two alone were in the room that one off their 12 Guardian Ninjas appeared in.

“Daimyo-sama. In my honest opinion, she is a powerful shinobi, and a talented girl. But those two are her only redeeming qualities. She lives in an apartment so messy, it’s almost like a pigsty. She does not eat a balanced diet but gorges herself on instant ramen and has an unholy fixation on the greasy food. She is loud, brash, and uncouth. Her mouth needs to be cleaned with soap for years just to clean up her language. She does not think through her decisions, goes by the seat of her pants, and probably doesn’t know the meaning of tactics. She is in no way a fit to be a lady of the court.” The ninja, who was someone that looked like to be around Kakashi’s age or older, was one of the most trusted of the Daimyo.

What the royal couple heard surprised them. Naruto’s words and deeds are extolled by those who met her. She was beloved by most in the village. Idolized for her great fighting prowess, a master battler like her sannin teacher. It boggled the minds of the two royals, how can such a famous shinobi be so… un-shinobi-like. Oh, they know that some shinobi could be quite quirky. That Green Beast fellow was an absurd man. They’ve requested to never get Maito Gai for any missions they assign to the village… at least not those that would have the exuberant shinobi meet them face-to-face.

Nobles in the court find shinobi useful but… distasteful in social settings. Oh, some of them are more tolerable than most but they’re so different and quirky. Why, they don’t understand how a clan could let themselves be hives for their insects… or live 24/7 with those gigantic dogs. Don’t even get them started on the Hyuuga. Oh, they’re perfectly good hosts when nobles from the capital visits; they were the foremost noble clan in Konoha now that the Uchiha and Senju are practically gone. But their eyes, their blindness; to use their chakra to see and then enhance their vision? It unnerves them.

The nobles, even the royal couple who visit Konoha frequently don’t understand their shinobi citizens and see them as if they were some different specie instead of just plain humans like themselves. This discord and divide were what awaited Naruto… It was to be a nightmare of nightmares.

10AM at the stage in front of the Administration Building, the piano started playing. No one quite looked at the stage as they’ve been listening to performances, games and other shows throughout the morning.

[Start Head Above Water by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/EKF6ghfcQic)

Her voice, was calm, was soothing, was almost unnoticeable. Without the MC announcing her, Naruto was just another performer on the stage. Of course, those who happened to turn their heads, who were already watching the stage, saw her. And they listened. Others were singing along the song if they were familiar to it. Not many thought to actually look at the screen to see Naruto once more performing.

There was an irony that an Uzumaki was singing about drowning, but most didn’t get the joke. All Konoha shinobi above genin knew that they had to wear the red spiral on their uniform, somewhere on them at the very least. But many born after the 2nd war didn’t know the significance of the red spiral on their uniforms anymore and some don’t wear it on their person at all.

It was a shame…. A mark of shame. Of how their village failed their sister village, Uzushiogakure no Sato; and how it ended the 2nd Great Shinobi War but indirectly started the 3rd Great Shinobi War. And now, Uzumaki Naruto stood in testament, that she lived, thriving… but now supposedly drowning. Drowning and with most not noticing.

For once in her life, she was asking… begging for help; to not let her drown but few to none understood or even saw it. It was background noise to them.

And so, Naruto finished her first performance of the day with few but still enthusiastic applause, and that was what everyone noticed. That there were people applauding and turned to watch the screens only to see it moving on to another program. Those who didn’t catch Naruto at all, just shrugged their shoulders and went on their way.

Those that did, felt that they saw and witnessed something they couldn’t quite explain and it made them all just a bit sadder.

Naruto found herself sitting with the girls of Konoha 12 and Temari in a teashop on the outskirts of the village and out of the way of the festivities. Some of the boys were assigned to patrols that morning; so only Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were with them. Shikamaru didn’t truly attend routine missions anymore as he was working almost full time by the Hokage’s side. That day was Neji and Hinata’s day off. Usually they would spend the day with Hanabi as well, but Hanabi chose to go to the festival with her classmates, the Konohamaru Trio. Sasuke was still on probation and can only do missions with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato.

Naruto was half-heartedly eating her favorite dessert, Oshiruko, while her friends chatted about. They were discussing Naruto’s performances and the meaning of each of her songs. Some of them made sense but some didn’t. Specially that morning.

“Naru-chan, this morning’s song was a love song, right?” Tenten asked. They didn’t quite understand the song Naruto chose that morning. The other songs had a clear message, albeit messages that Naruto had to explicitly explain each time. “I mean, the song had you talking about waiting at altars and stuff.” Tenten was a smart girl, but being bombarded daily by meatheads like Gai and Lee takes its toll. Sometimes, at the most inopportune times, even Neji gets swept up by the stupidity of her two other teammates.

Plus, she was a fighter and not a performer. There was a reason why she was the one least sent to seduction or kunoichi missions out of their group of friends. It wasn’t wrong to say that she was a fighter more than a lover.

Naruto had a small but sad smile painted on her face as she leaned a bit more heavily to Hinata who was sitting by her. “It would seem that way to some… but not really. At the same time… it really is a love song…” Naruto was being cryptic and solemn.

It doesn’t suit her.

“Naru-chan… is it that… you were crying out for help?” While Hinata’s stutter was almost gone, sometimes she still pauses in hesitation when speaking what she thinks.

“Is Hinata-sama correct, Naruto-san?” Neji spoke up from where he sat and watched Shikamaru and Sasuke play Shogi. Everyone’s attention was now on Naruto who hid her face on the shoulder of Hinata’s oversized jacket.

“Does it… have to do with what’s happening? The one that Kakashi-sensei is hiding from us? That Shikamaru won’t open his yap about?” Sakura spoke up, threading her fingers through Naruto’s loose hair and massaging her in comfort. Naruto let up from Hinata a bit to lean towards Sakura’s gentle touch. She could feel that Sakura was threading healing chakra through her fingers and massaging it into Naruto’s scalp. It was comforting.

“Mhm… yeah… It’s kinda about that thing… plus how people actually are just mostly… knowingly ignorant. I didn’t change my voice; the song’s tone fits my MO for the past few days… But unless it’s pointed out to them… they don’t notice or choose not to notice that there is someone… there. It’s even worse because… the song is about someone calling out for help and nobody is noticing… that I have to cast my luck with…” Naruto had to pause to shudder. “gods. And you know how I feel about them.”

Kaguya was an experience unique to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. She was the embodiment of nightmares and the evil greed can bring. Naruto would rather die than cast her prayers to the only goddess they all know to actually exist. And even the ones that they don’t know for sure exist were also those Naruto won’t trust to help her.

“As a kid, I would look up to the sky and ask why? Why, Kami, does everybody hate me? What about me is it that everybody can’t seem to stand?” Naruto found one of her hands held by Ino and the other, Sasuke who had approached them and crouched down in front of her. “If they ever existed, aside from that blasted Kaguya… they didn’t know the word mercy or even pity. They all threw us into the pits and left us to rot. Not even to the wolves but straight into the pit of rotting corpses and unwanted garbage.” Sasuke’s voice held venom and hatred.

Sasuke will never forget what the village did to his family… to Naruto, to Itachi, heck even to Obito, Madara, and Kakashi. Sasuke will never forget… But once Naruto takes over the Hokage seat, and the rot and decay of the past are chopped off…. Maybe he’ll learn to forgive the village, as long as Naruto heads it. As long as their friends love and protect this cursed village; he’ll try to learn to forgive it.

Naruto took her hand out of Ino’s gentle hold and brushed Sasuke’s hair, smoothing it out. “Yet, that pit of death and decay became our fertilizer, Sasuke. We’re both stronger for it. It leaves a bad taste in our mouths and… we may never recover from it. We’ve both lost parts of us in there… but we’re here now. Standing on top of the highest mountains, overlooking, watching as people try to heal themselves of the pain and injury that they’ve done unto themselves.”

This struck her friends as painful. Naruto was different. There was something wrong. And she wouldn’t let them help her. They wanted to cry for her but whatever she was doing she wanted to be strong for them. And it was not fair. Out of everyone in the world, Naruto had the right to be weak in the arms of friends and family. And right now, she wasn’t allowing herself to be. It was like she was on a mission and that it was one mission that will never end in her favor.

“Stop this… Please… Stop this Naruto. This isn’t you! You’re our favorite knucklehead number one most unpredictable kunoichi. You’re not supposed to be like this. This… wise, sad, and profound kunoichi that is trying so hard to be unreachable. It hurts, Naruto… Stop this.” Sakura couldn’t hold back her hurts as she clutches at Naruto’s available arm and cries. “I don’t want to lose you, Naruto… Whatever it is, we can help! We can…” Naruto didn’t allow Sakura to finish whatever she wanted to say and abruptly stood up and distanced herself from them.

All of her friends could finally clearly see that Naruto had despair and anguish running through each and every fiber of her being. It wasn’t like the despair she had when Sasuke was being the hurtful friend he was. It wasn’t the anguish of the thought of losing so many friends on the battlefield. Both of those things she could fight back and fix.

This was despair and anguish that she thought no one can fix. That even she in her years of fighting back against the rising tide of anger and hatred; it was clear that Naruto thinks she was powerless now.

“I… I love this village… so much, Sakura. I love it because this village has all of you! Sandaime-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Old man Teuchi, Ayame-nee, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Shika-chan, Ino-chan, Chouji-kun, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-nii-san, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon… Everyone! I love everyone so much and that’s why I love this village so much. I’ve already given my everything but it’s not enough. It’s NEVER going to be enough. So, I’ll continue loving it… even if I’m going to have lose it… Lose everything.” Naruto’s tears were painful to look at. Sasuke’s expression was rife with agony at seeing his soul sister suffering so much because of the damnable village.

Before they could do anything else, Naruto disappeared in an orange flash of the Hiraishin; a technique she’d been trying to perfect for months.

Even with a powerful sensor with them, Ino, or two powerful Byakugan searching; they couldn’t find Naruto within the village. If she wanted to stay hidden, she will stay hidden.

It was just about 4pm when the MC started announcing that Naruto’s 2nd performance of the day will start soon. By then, everyone heard that Naruto did a rather sad performance again that morning. But that she wasn’t announced so not everybody was aware of her morning performance. So, everybody looked to the stage in excitement hoping to see Naruto’s next performance. But she wasn’t there.

“Uzumaki-san will be performing across the village, live from her locations! We’ll have one of her street performances broadcasted of course!” No sooner than the MC stopped talking, all over the village puffs of chakra smoke went off. Every two or so blocks had kage bunshin of Naruto with instruments: drum sets, guitars and electric pianos.

In front of the stage, but not on the stage; multiple kage bunshin and the same instruments took up position. A beat. One Two.

[Start Can’t Back Down by Camp Rock Cast](https://youtu.be/8ZBKt3nKUlc)

“We can’t. We can’t back down.” One of the Naruto in the cluster in front of the stage started. Then the 3 other clusters of Naruto kage bunshin further away hit the notes at the same time and started with the same phrase. Then it cascaded until everyone could hear Naruto’s voice synchronize and amplify her voice better than their sound system.

Then Naruto and her kage bunshin start singing, there were at least 3 kage bunshin clusters between each of the Naruto that started singing at the same time. Some of them were on top of buildings, more of them were in the middle of streets and yet, somehow, acoustically they were able to amplify their voices by singing at the same time and having their sound spread.

There were times some of the groups in between the Naruto’s singing would interject as if answering the Naruto’s leading the song. The timing of each cluster of clones to interject, to go along and amplify, to harmonize… it was incredible.

It reminded the shinobi of the year before, where shinobi from different nations took off their village hitae-ate and took on the shinobi hitae-ate. It reminded them of their cooperation and unity. They weren’t villages and groups anymore. They were one army bent on stopping the end of the world. The shinobi remembered when they were summoned to answer the call of war. A war unlike anything they’ve ever faced before, and probably never again.

They were called to battle, not just because a friendly jinchuuriki was threatened; but because their homes and lives were at stake… Then they meet the friendly, bright, beautiful, and wonderful jinchuuriki. They all thought this girl deserved their whole might. Naruto braved wave after wave of fake shinobi. She fought legend after legend of unjustly resurrected shinobi. She led the charge against a monster no one could have ever conceived from their deepest darkest fears. This beautiful girl faced off against a man considered the incarnation of the devil himself. And all she did, was for the sake of her precious ones.

Her beloved village.

The world that she thought needed a chance to attain peace.

Through acceptance, and acknowledgement, and justice, and friendship… and love.

So no, they couldn’t back down then.

They can’t back down now. They will stand strong and firm and march straight to a golden era.

As soon as the song finished, all of the clones disappeared as well as the instruments. The only one left was one that stood in front of the stage.

With a backward leap, she stood on the stage and took the offered microphone. “Today was the eve of war. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the war. Let’s remember why we fought and bled back then… and why we are healing and moving forward now. A wise teacher once told my friend, we have a duty to protect the kings of life. At that time, this friend of mine, who I think is the wisest of the people I know, didn’t know the answer. He’s found the answer and so did I… It’s about time we all learn the answer.”

Naruto’s smile was brittle and she looked like she was ready to break at any moment. “The future, the children… our legacy… They are our kings of life. We have to keep moving forward for them so that one day they can take their own steps and move forward as well. We live and we die. We don’t stand still and wait for the next thing to come. No, we move _forward_. The past has passed and our past enemies didn’t understand that. They wanted the past where they thought their lives were perfect as it is. We are _not_ those people. I hope that all that woke up that day and decided to stay know that if we settle on being content, we’ll never be as happy as we could have been if we keep. Moving. Forward.”

Naruto just waved at the crowd and to the camera, her smile still brittle and broken, before disappearing in an orange Hiraishin.

Once more, Naruto could not be found by anyone who wanted to find her.

**6 th Day of the Festival**

That first day of the 4th Great Shinobi War... Some would argue that the war itself was only 1 day and that the 2nd day was just Team 7 finishing up a mission. As well as Naruto finally completing her retrieval mission of Sasuke. No one acknowledged that the 3rd day after the start of the war and the day after Naruto’s birthday was when the war was pronounced ended.

The festival was in a somber mood. The shows and programs continued but the village, its inhabitants, local and foreign were all in a solemn mood.

Today, one year ago, the shinobi alliance went to war; supposedly against a few men and an army of weak clones. What they fought instead was an army clones disguised as their allies, an army of resurrected insanely powerful shinobi, and eventually the bijuu and its incarnate, the Juubi, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya.

For months the surviving shinobi had to go through therapy because of the Mugen Tsukuyomi illusion. A paradise was forced unto them and were forcefully yanked out of as well. They all had to learn that had they let the dream presented to them at that time come true, they would be nothing but husks of human remains. There were many hard to swallow truths that were provided to them when they woke up three days after they started the war.

In a way, the war never truly sunk in for them. That’s because it was so short, it felt more like a skirmish with enemy ninja than a full-blown war. But it was.

It was a war.

No man or woman from that battlefield came out intact. They had lost more shinobi than they initially thought. They had fought in a war, like all their previous wars. And because this time they all fought on the same side of the war… did they win? Or did they lose?

With that sort of melancholic thoughts running through most people’s heads that day, it really put a damper on that day’s festivities.

The only ones not so affected by the somber mood were the visiting nobilities. They partied, drank, and reveled without hesitation. That day was the start of the war, but their lands were intact! The war happened in the barren wastes of the minor countries. They only had to supply money to their shinobi villages and they were back to almost full capacity!

Hirohito and his agemate nobles were wasting their day away with sake and food. They didn’t really want to go outside at the moment, the village had a weird feel to it. They’d rather enjoy the festival where they were. They’d hired some _clean_ girls and boys from the red-light district; they’ve been playing games and chatting, whatsoever caught their fancy.

“After tomorrow, Uzumaki Naruto will be my fiancée! Then we’ll get married just before the year is up.” Hirohito announced as he leaned against one of the pretty girls. She was also blonde-haired and blue-eyed. But his future fiancée will be so much prettier. His fellow nobles gasped in surprise. “The village accepted your proposal?”

“Yes! True love conquers all, after all!” Hirohito exclaimed and made a toast to the air.

“True love, your highness?” One of the hired girls commented. “But… how? Naruto-sama… wouldn’t…” The girl couldn’t finish her sentence when all eyes were focused on her.

“What wouldn’t she? I am a prince. She is a lost princess. If Uzushiogakure actually survived, I’m sure their village and her clan would allow for it. Isn’t that how fairy tales are written? The prince and princess are meant to be together as each other’s true love! The warrior knight and their true love, the princess! Or in my case, the heroic kunoichi beloved by the whole elemental nations and I, the prince of the kunoichi’s nation. THIS IS THE DEFINITION OF TRUE LOVE!” They say that love makes you do and say crazy things. But what was coming out of the prince’s mouth was even crazier.

Although there was one thing that they all took note of, the prince of Fire Country was convinced that Uzumaki Naruto, the heroine of the elemental nations will be affianced to him after the last day of the festival… Formerly known as the Kyuubi festival and was to be renamed the Hero’s Festival… Uzumaki Naruto’s birthday.

Whether it was a gift to her by the village or another story of pain and suffering for the heroine; the boys and girls hired from the red-light district did not like what it implied. It meant that the village could, possibly, never get Uzumaki Naruto as their Hokage. That was unacceptable. Because while they were never inducted into the general Konoha shinobi force, they are shinobi loyally working for their village.

After all, prostitutes were the first shinobi.

At the same time, this conversation was happening, Naruto once more set up multiple kage bunshin around the village. This time without instruments; none of them looked distinct from the original. At the same time multiple cloaked individuals stood across multiple points around the village as well. Naruto herself stood on the stage as the MC announced her performance that day.

“Hey.” Naruto started; her voice smaller than any other time. She sounded timid and unconfident. So very uncharacteristic of her. “Last year… I didn’t know that we had gone to war. By this time of the morning, I had just finished my first… and last conversation with my mother. And she was beautiful, dattebayo. She was more beautiful than me… than Sakura-chan… than Hinata-chan or Ino-chan, Tenten-chan or Temari-chan. She was the most beautiful woman. I’m glad to have met her.”

Naruto’s voice was full of vulnerability, something those familiar with her knew she hated showing. “And you know? When I woke up after talking to her, I felt Kurama’s chakra somewhere outside my body. Kinkaku and Ginkaku… Then I broke free of our village’s containment on Turtle Island… I saw… everyone. Fighting and getting hurt… I couldn’t keep away. I didn’t let myself be kept away. I needed to help in the fight. So, I ran and ran and ran; until I saw the fights and started fighting and defending and running. I wanted to keep you all safe; I wanted to make sure all our allies would live through the day.” There was desperation in Naruto’s voice. Desperation they’ve only heard very rarely. It hurt a lot of her friends to hear that she was hurting so much once more.

“And even if it was already explained to me… It was only when I was forced to face old allies that I finally realized… This is it. This is war.”

[Start This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars](https://youtu.be/hMAVLXk9QWA)

At first, there was a rumbling sound echoing throughout the village. Slowly it grew louder and louder until everyone could hear a huge crowd of voices cheering and screaming. After a few notes on a guitar, Naruto started singing. Her voice was low and somewhat rumbling in its tone. As she started to count off the soldiers, the civilians, martyrs, and victims; there were poofs of transformations going on throughout the village as the kage bunshin she left around henge-d to what looked like white Zetsu clones.

Immediately after Naruto’s clones henge-d themselves the cloaked people pulled off their coverings dramatically. Wearing different shinobi attire for the different villages, they all wore that same headband of “shinobi”. By the time Naruto’s voice slowly raised into a shout; the different shinobi started jumping rooftop to rooftop doing mock-battles mid-air against the Zetsu clones. Attacks of different elements started clashing overhead.

Then familiar faces started showing up, key figures in the fights both frontline and rearguard. The Konoha 12 plus Sai, the Kazekage’s siblings, the students of Killer Bee, Chojurou and Ao, and so many other prominent shinobi. All of whom fought side by side against Madara and his army of clones. Mock battles happened left and right, over the rooftops and through empty side streets; all seemingly pre-planned for a large-scale performance.

Then the song calmed down once more; a few Naruto clones which did not henge into Zetsu clones transformed into Jiraiya, Obito, Nagato, Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Minato. They all wore their signature looks and garbs; as Naruto starts the bridge once more, her clones took on fighting stances and as the song went back to a more energetic tone, more battles happened around them. Clone-Hashirama and clone-Tobirama against Madara. The real Orochimaru joining in the performance and was facing off against clone-Jiraiya, clone-Sarutobi, and the real Tsunade in mock battles.

Once more the song cools down as Naruto raised her hands towards the sky; the shinobi doing mock battles also follow her lead and look towards the sky, as if in a trance. The clone Zetsu holding almost everyone in place except for Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, Minato, and Madara. Then some hidden Naruto clones started to chanting to fight. Then the stage exploded in an Amaterasu armor from Sasuke and some Cho Odama Rasengan from Naruto serving as a signal for everybody to start fighting again.

The mock-battles continued until the song finished.

The exciting atmosphere died down and Naruto’s Zetsu-clones dispelled themselves. Except for Madara and Obito; both stood on the rails on the roof of the Hokage Administration building. Recreating their stance while standing on the Juubi. The shinobi volunteers for their little show all looked scuffed up and worn down.

Naruto stayed on stage, she also suddenly looked worn and weary. Her clothes ripped at places, an entire sleeve gone and showing her artificial arm. Her usual black and orange jacket open and showing her fishnet armor underneath. She looked like she came out of a battle; or specifically, she was in the middle of the war.

[Start Hold on Just a Little While Longer by Rehn Stillnight](https://youtu.be/hMAVLXk9QWA)

There was no hesitation as Naruto started singing immediately. The song was a bit repetitive, but it was soulful.

It reverberated through each and every person that heard it, inside Konoha and to every single person outside it, listening to Naruto’s song.

The volunteer shinobi, her friends, and some strangers that did the mock fights all seemingly lost the tension of their muscles as they looked towards the stage… towards the fake-Madara and fake-Obito standing on the roof of the Konoha Administration building. And this time, Naruto seemed to have taken some initiative and asked the volunteer shinobi and her friends to sing along with her. The song was relatively simple but the more people started singing along with it; the more people harmonized with the song the stronger the impact of the song it was on everyone.

Tears were evident on many shinobi’s faces, both in the crowds and the volunteer shinobi. There was something about the song that had their emotions broiling and fighting to show itself on the surface.

The song hurt in a very good way.

The song fades as Naruto sings, “Everything will be…” a short pause, “a~ll right.”

The roar of silence as everyone digested the song and its meaning was overcome by a wave of applause and cheers. Even the volunteer shinobi performers all clapped and shouted in exuberance. The song was fitting, for that day one year ago. They were almost helpless in the face of former comrades and kage. Overpowered and unsure who were allies and enemies. It was the promise that came with Naruto’s arrival that brought them hope. All they had to was just hold or a little while longer.

“That was the thought that ran through our heads when we were up against the Juubi.” Naruto started speaking, her friends from all over the village slowly moving towards the stage. “It was a waiting game. That was all that it was. Every few attacks we could manage, we had to wait just a bit more. Even if I had shared Kurama’s chakra that night. Even after Sakura’s mass healing… we had to wait and plan our every move.”

Soon all three of her teammates stood with her; their friends standing around them. “It was agony. To see that each and every attack we had… was useless. Our troops had to wait a _long_ time before Sasuke and I finally truly started to fight back. Heh.” Naruto offered a short chuckle, “Sasuke and I even died, dattebayo. We were both dead and came back just so we could kick Madara’s by-then pale ass. But Kaguya came out and well… the rest was history. Fact is, all we could do was just… hang on ya know? Hang on just a bit more every time.”

Naruto reached out to her _brotherfriendsoulmate_ ’s hand, holding on tightly. “And uhm… there’s some things… I’m going through right now. But, like, I’m still fighting on, dattebayo. There’s…” Naruto bit her lip there was a hitch to her voice as she trailed off; the sudden mood change was obvious to everyone and had the citizens of Konoha worrying. There it was, that uncharacteristic melancholy that their little heroine had been unsuccessfully hiding for days.

_There were rumors that Prince Hirohito, their country’s first prince was pursuing Naruto. No, that they were already engaged! No, they heard that Naruto secretly married the prince already. That can’t be, Naruto and the prince are star crossed soulmates; but she’s a shinobi so the Daimyo isn’t allowing it. Didn’t you know? Naruto-san is a princess from another country, their prince and the lost princess; what a love story! It must be true love._

The voice of the gossiping civilians and even some shinobi pricked at the sensitive ears of Naruto’s friends. They all looked at her in horror and saw the frustrated tears and the held back hiccups of panic. “I… Tomorrow, my last song… I’ve got a REALLY special song! For someone. So… bye!” Naruto couldn’t take it anymore and shunshin-ed out of her friends’ protective hold. And once more,the sensors and trackers of their group of friends started looking for her; scattering from the stage.

It can’t be true, can’t it?

Ino and Chouji just looked at Shikamaru in horror as he dragged the two away from the crowded streets; the frustration was clear with Shikamaru. They’ve only seen their friend cry a few times in their life; and at that moment there were tears welling up at the corners of Shikamaru’s eyes. His face was red as if he was holding back from pouring out his emotions. There was a flood waiting to drown Shikamaru; and Ino and Chouji don’t think that they’d be able to keep their best friend afloat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual Chocolate Chip Cookie for all those who comment and review!
> 
> Pretty please and Thank you!


	4. Go!!!?? Eeeeeh?!

**7 th Day of the Festival**

**The Kyuubi Festival**

**The Heroes Festival**

**The End of the Great 4 th Shinobi War**

**Uzumaki Naruto’s Birthday**

It’s been ingrained in the citizens of Konoha to celebrate October 10. Well, not everyone celebrated it; some mourned, some treat it as any other day. This year, it was the same. People were divided on how they felt on this day; and it wasn’t just Konoha anymore. All the Five Great Shinobi Villages all felt torn on this day. Truly, the war ended as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sealed Kaguya in another dimension but it was only a day later when Naruto and Sasuke freed them all from being plant food for the Tree of Life.

In the aftermath of the war; they found that while most lived… there were more that died than they’d realized.

Today, while there were loud fireworks throughout the day, there were no games or shows on-going on the stage. It was a day of celebration… but it was also a day of mourning. The morning they all woke up from the dream offered by the Tree of Life… the following days after; while there were those that died on the battlefield… There were more deaths awaiting them when going home. Amongst the battlefield and different battle camps, the mortally injured did not survive being drained by the Tree’s roots.

As they all journeyed home, they found that the sick and elderly civilians perished while encased while the too-young children were all weakened greatly. Many of the children survived but those already too weak were also taken by a war they were born unwittingly into. As the days wore on, the Tree of Life claimed more and more victims; the weak civilians that survived and got out of their cocoons slowly but surely lost their will to live. The tree took so much of their already weak chakra; that their minds conjured paradises beyond compare inside the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Their weakened bodies, and losing the will to live in their harsh reality was what claimed their lives.

It’s why Naruto saw the currently surviving civilians and non-active combatant shinobi left behind the various villages as heroes as well. They were the driving force of reviving the hope to be able to walk forward once more.

The war… the battles they waged only lasted 2 days, but the death count numbered as great as the last three great shinobi wars. And its aftermath dragged on for months afterward. All the shinobi nations greatly suffered.

That day, the young heroes of the war, the Konoha 12 and their closest allies and friends spent the day going around enjoying themselves. Naruto was pretty clammed up from any questioning from her friends. She would suddenly speak up louder whenever they started asking or run off to the nearest stall or store just to avoid their questions.

For most of the day she’s attached herself either with Shikamaru or Shino; which, in turn, Naruto kept Team Asuma and Team Kurenai’s company. While her teammates followed Naruto wherever she went, after passing half the morning pestering Naruto and seeing her get more and more upset, her precious people stopped asking. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop strangers, fellow shinobi, and civilians, both local and foreign from talking about her. Naruto had not been gossiped about since the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Finally, people had started to see her not as the Kyuubi, as Kurama, after her failure to retrieve Sasuke and started empathizing with her instead.

It left a bitter aftertaste for her as they talked about her ‘true love’ with the prince. So, for the rest of the day before Naruto’s last performances, her friends made sure she celebrated her 17th birthday. There were stalls installed all over the village, games, and foods; she had been unable to enjoy as a child. Now, her friends and precious people treated her to play and eat and enjoy their excursion through the village.

For every prize they won; they’d give it to any child passing by eyeing what they were holding. Some stall owners tried to give their food for free but her clan friends all insisted to pay. The downside of their public outing was that everyone knew that they, young heroes of the war, were out and about. This meant that the noble friends off Hirohito were able to quickly find them to gawk at, what they considered, the exotic beauty that was Uzumaki Naruto, the lost princess of Uzushigakure.

Naruto’s friends couldn’t just scare away the young nobles either; they could get reported and punished.

That day, was the most enjoyable yet miserable birthday for Naruto. Previously, her birthdays as a child had been filled with pain and loneliness with only bursts of happiness when she was able to spend time with the Sandamie, the Ichiraku family, and Iruka-sensei. Then she had Jiraiya for two years. But her 16th birthday was the shittiest birthday yet.

“To think last year my birthday gift was a war and its ending. Now? This. Festival? Fun. The gossip? Not fun.” Naruto muttered to her friends while stirring her ramen in its own broth. She’d already finished two bowls but the gossips passing by behind them brought her mood down. It was evening and soon the closing ceremonies of the festival would start. “Come on, the day’s almost done.” Naruto, while embittered, offered a wide and fond smile facing the ramen shop owner and her friends.

For a moment, they all felt their breath catch. There was something sad and beautiful about her smile but they all couldn’t place what they felt. Before any of them can ask what was wrong again, Naruto was already jumping away towards the Hokage Administrative building. By the time her friends caught up with her, the MC was already announcing Naruto’s arrival.

This time the most of the Gokage as well as Tsunade were seated on the stage, watching the events; with the Rokudaime Hokage himself stood on the balcony of the roof. In front of the stage, the nobles were set up to watch near the stage. The Fire Daimyo, his wife, and all his children sat in front of the stage, eagerly awaiting Naruto’s performance. Hirohito’s awestruck eyes tracked Naruto’s movement on the stage, declaring to his siblings that he’ll marry Naruto soon. Everyone knew now, that she will be his fiancée. They were a ‘true love’ match after all!

“How wonderful, my future bride! Look at that confidence! That bravery! Ah, there will never be a truer love than between you and I!” Hirohito was shamelessly declaring their impending engagement.

This tickled the gossipers pink.

To those that knew Naruto; saw her grow up and grew up alongside her… To those that respected Naruto and wanted the strong young woman to be the Hokage… They all saw how much she was faking her bravery and confidence on the stage. More than the last few days, Naruto was showing how vulnerable she was truly feeling. It was painful for them to watch her looking so vulnerable; on her birthday of all days. The one day that probably brought more pain to the blond hero than the rest of her short life.

There was one more group, seated just behind the nobles; sneering at the blond on stage. They were all old men and women, civilian merchants with too much power under their greedy claws: the Konoha Civilian Council. The same vein of thought ran through their greedy minds; the chance to more closely tie the village to the nobility. That they would be able to keep the Hokage seat from the blond demon was a great boon as well.

They can’t believe that they thought that Kakashi would be an easily manipulatable Hokage. But they should have known better. Danzo-sama had not been able to manipulate the Fourth Hokage as much as he tried in that man’s reign. Tsunade practically had no power leftover from the Sandaime’s death. They were able to peaceably control the Godaime to their whims more or less. But since the war, no, since the death of Danzo-sama; they were slowly losing power. The decisions of the village were being done without their knowledge and input; shinobi morale was slowly but surely growing, especially after the blond demon brat’s win against the Akatsuki leader.

They felt disgusted at their fellow civilians that they would buy into the sob story of Naruto. The blond was a nuisance as a child; and what guarantee do they have that the demon who is now willingly staying inside the blond wouldn’t turn on the village? If it was to be believed those dirty Uchiha had the power to control the beasts. The blond demon’s best friend is the last Uchiha spawn; those traitorous bastards. Danzo-sama should’ve killed the last spawn or at least handed the spawn to their families to breed the bloodline into. Good riddance on those Uchiha, thinking they were superior because of their clan and that they were handed the position of being the Military Police of the village.

In the Civilian council’s minds; the control of the Military police should’ve been handed to them.

Aren’t the shinobi too powerful already?

At the very least, the girlfriend of the Uchiha was a daughter of civilian merchants, a first-generation kunoichi. They might be able to convince Mebuki and Kizashi to have their daughter drug the Uchiha to have children with other civilian families, or to at least enact the CRA with civilian daughters. Plus, now that the prince is boldly announcing their engagement, Uzumaki can never try and fight the engagement. If nothing else, if the blond would be so devastated from being engaged to the prince or even married to the prince and unable to become Hokage would… hopefully… somewhere down the line, the blond demon would kill herself.

No more of the cheating Uzumaki; they live too long anyway.

“ **Those damn old farts. They think of you and I demons; yet their hearts are much fouler than the worst of hell’s pits.** ” The anger in Kurama’s voice reverberated in Naruto’s mind. “ **I hope that mutt you call your teacher will rid of them before long. You ruling over this pitiable village cannot come soon enough.** ”

Naruto didn’t answer her tenant’s commentary. Instead, she started to speak to the crowd. “Today… is my birthday.” Naruto’s voice was steady but they could hear the weakness in her voice. “Today, I lost my parents 17 years ago. To save this village, to make sure I lived; they died sealing Kurama into me. Today is the anniversary of my life… it is also the anniversary of a war that started before even shinobi were thought of. It pains me to say…” the tears in her voice was obvious now, “that I am **glad** that the 4th war ended as it had. I’m sorry but I’m glad that a lot of my precious people lived. I’m sorry… for being happy about that I get to keep my precious people because a lot of you guys lost a lot of people too. I’m so sorry.” Tears were gently falling down from Naruto as she bows lowly to the crowd.

“It’s ok, Naru-chan!”

“Don’t bow, Naruto!”

“We understand!”

And various similar statements rang out from both civilians and shinobi. As she straightened up to stand, she offered a shaky and teary smile to the crowd. “Sorry. This day has always been a bit painful for me. Especially since I… finally said _goodbye_ to my dad last year and to send my regards to my mother in the Pure Lands. And I guess, that’s where my first song will come from. About… regrets and actions and reactions… Today…” Naruto pauses and turns to the side where a male clone of hers brought up a champagne glass, the same one she used on the first day.

“I planned that today, I would finish as I started… With a toast and a song. Today… is a day of tears. If we had counted up all the tears that everyone cried for this day… I believe we’d have filled a small lake.” Naruto’s voice was soft and gentle, full of unvoiced grief; raising the glass in a toast. “So, let’s all raise this parting glass.”

[Start The Parting Glass by Peter Hollens, The Hound + The Fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zx0ivLC6wrQ)

“Ohhh~f all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company…”

More than the song she dedicated to her fellow jinchuuriki and other unsung heroes; the song she chose had the saddest beginning. She and the clone sang in a duet, both had the start of tears. When her male clone took over the song; his voice was stronger but still respectfully sorrowful.

They interchanged in singing; the song celebrating and saying their farewells to those who fell where those that were there with them who had to rise in spite of stepping over their corpses to fight another day. There wasn’t a dry eye in all the shinobi forces as they remembered their lost comrades. The civilians, some were sobbing in remembrance while others hugged and clapped each other’s back. Knowing that their families and friends are glad that they could move forward.

It was a song of remembrance, celebrations, apologies, and, farewells. It was a song that brought pain but also reminded them all that the pain they are feeling isn’t bad. That it was good to feel pain, because it was proof that their loved ones are remembered. Many joined in on the song once more. The song was a known folk song after all, even if Naruto had a different arrangement for it.

“So, fill to me the parting glass, and gather as the evening falls... And gently rise and softly call. Good night and joy be to you all. Good night and joy be to you all…” As Naruto and her clone trailed off from the song, they both raised their hands to look at the now darkened sky where some stars twinkled as if saying, “You as well.”

Naruto then backed off and stood to the side to the side of the stage, hidden from the crowd’s view, where her friends were waiting. The MC stepped up and started announcing that they will now conduct the closing ceremonies for the festival. “Yes, Uzumaki-san had promised us one more song that she was going to dedicated to someone, so since it’s a personal song she requested to do it after the festival officially closes. Now then, a word from the Gokage.”

Naruto only half-listened as Onoki started his speech as the oldest of the Kage. She huddled close to Sasuke and Sakura as she breathed through the tears that hadn’t stopped. With Kurama enhancing her negative emotion empathy, the village was too aggrieved and projecting their emotions and Naruto is catching all of it. She had barely been able to keep herself together in front of the crowd. Vaguely Naruto could hear the start of hysterical crying of some of the crowd while the Raikage spoke of sacrifices. Of those who stayed on but couldn’t keep on going. That no one should be blamed that they gave up to maybe get the false paradise promised to them in the Mugen Tsukiyomi and hoped it could be found in the Pure Lands.

When Terumi Mei stepped up to speak, Naruto buried her face on the shoulder of Sakura. Naruto was barely taller than Sakura and had to bend down a bit. Naruto’s hand was clutched onto Sasuke’s empty sleeve with her artificial hand. Her grip was tight and her hand was shaking on how tightly she was grasping at the empty sleeve. The Mizukage talked about continuing efforts to rebuild for both Konohagakure and Mizugakure, infrastructure for the Leaf, and their people for the Mist. Naruto then reached out with her other hand towards Shikamaru, of all people. Their friends could not help but be surprised at seeing her reach out to the lazy nin.

Shikamaru immediately stepped up and grasped Naruto’s shaking hand. “Naru… what is it?” Shikamaru spoke softly, his voice strained.

“I… I don’t know if I can do it, Shika…” Naruto’s voice was shaky, both her hands were trembling. Sasuke’s hand grasped her fist which was still clinging on to his empty sleeve. Sakura embraced Naruto cradling her blond team mate’s head to her shoulder. And Sai, their last teammate put a comforting hand on top of her hair from his position beside Ino.

“What is it, Naru? How can we help? Please… let us help.” Sakura spoke just loud enough for their friends to hear.

“I… you can’t… you can’t help me.” Naruto spoke up, her voice breaking at times. In the background, they could hear Tsunade being called up to speak; as one of the kage in the war. She talked about the heartbreak that the shinobi that participated in the war in seeing long-dead comrades. How she heard that her shinobi had to face her long-dead fiancée and how much it pained her to hear about it, she was also glad that Dan wasn’t left to suffer for long. Tsunade said she was also glad that Jiraiya wasn’t one of the shinobi raised from the dead.

Upon hearing Jiraiya’s name; Naruto had fresh tears to offer and a sob was ripped from her as she clung to her friends and teammates. “You can’t… No one can help me now.”

Kakashi, as the hosting Kage was the last to speak. “Most of the points that I’d have liked to speak of were already taken by Naruto and the other kage. So, I’d like to speak about the birthday girl and her parents.” This caused a ripple of surprise to surge through the crowd. Of all things to speak about, they didn’t expect the Hokage to speak about the blond. “My student, Uzumaki Naruto… was meant to be my sister. Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee wanted me to live with them after Naruto’s birth. Kushina-nee was so excited for their baby… I was too. We already loved Naruto before we even knew she was going to be a girl…”

Kakashi didn’t wear the ceremonial Hokage robe but was in his modified jounin outfit. It showed that he was a shinobi-centered Hokage.

It was a message loudly pronounced to the Konoha Civilian Council; that while he does manage and care or his village, he puts his shinobi first.

“There were decisions that the Sandaime took that we, who loved Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee, didn’t care for. Konoha was never so weak that we couldn’t have protected my sensei’s little princess. We were not so weak that we, the shinobi of Konoha, would have used Naruto like a pawn in powerplays between the different clans. But what is important that Naruto grew up in a way that her parents would be proud of, that she grew up fulfilled.”

Kakashi looked to the side where Naruto and her friends were hidden. Blue, blue eyes peaked at him; clear and reflecting the lights on the stage. It was clear she had been crying. “Many say that Naruto is the weakest of my students. Regardless that she is now hailed as the strongest kunoichi in history. Any of us Kage could go up against Naruto and would only win because of our difference in experience. The longer she serves as one of our leading kunoichi of Konohagakure, she will surely surpass us previous Kage and bring on an era unlike anything ever before. But previous prejudices of her younger days as a troublemaking child, the prankster queen of Konoha and the dead-last of her generation is what our esteemed elders still see Naruto as.” Once more there was a ripple of emotion in the residents of Konoha, the shinobi’s chakra spiking in a brief bout of anger.

They now knew what Kakashi was talking about, many shinobi connected the recent rumors and the loud declarations of Prince Hirohito; that Naruto’s hand was being forced. Many immediately understood that Naruto was given an offer she simply… could not refuse. “Her parents would have offered her the world; and I know we would offer the same… well, not the world; world domination is out of the question. But I know each and every one of us here would offer her the seat of the Hokage right now if we could.”

Kakashi’s words stung as her friends were finally piecing everything together. Naruto’s tears, the rumors, the sadness that clung to her frame. To say that they were angered and despairing was an understatement. Sasuke’s eyes were blazing with the Eternal Magenkyou and the Rinnegan. They then heard Kakashi say that the festival was now officially closed and to enjoy the rest of the night. On cue, fireworks burst in the sky tightly sequenced and wonderful to watch. And while many were enjoying the fireworks; there was a heavy cloud of depression over the majority of the populace.

As the loud explosions took most people’s attention away, in the front row of the crowd, Hirohito was looking uncertain. “Will I be hurting my future wife by keeping her beside me? I’d heard she wanted to be the Hokage since she was a child, and now the whole village is willing to give the position to her. But she cannot be a royal and the Hokage can’t she?” the prince asked his royal father, the Daimyo.

“Son, if it is true love between you and her; I’m sure she would rather stay with you.” The Daimyo said to his heir gently. But even he was starting to have doubts now. If the girl was determined to become Hokage why accept the proposal at all? It’s not like they’d spurn the village. Konohagakure no Sato was their country’s sole military might; if anything, the Daimyo cannot afford to lose the support of Konoha.

Finally, the fireworks show was done, only the occasional fireworks were going to be fired up. It was the ‘after party’ of the festival now. The dignified air of the day would now give way to the rowdy fun of the night. But before that…

“Minna-san! It’s finally time! The performance we’ve all waited for! Uzumaki-san’s personal dedication to someone! I’ve heard some rather juicy rumors these past few days. Will the person she’s dedicating this song to be the one she’s being partnered up to in the rumors? We’ll have to watch and listen to know! So, everyone, let’s give it up for Uzumaki Naruto-san! The heroine of the Elemental Countries, the Jinchuuriki of Kurama-san the Kyuubi, and our loveable Number One Unpredictable Kunoichi of Konoha!”

Naruto walked out of the alcove they’ve been hiding behind for the past hour. She didn’t change her clothes or anything; skinny jeans, light fishnet armor, and wearing a cute orange tank top, her weapons pouches still strapped on her. She was the image of shinobi casual. With a seal-less flex of chakra, two clones showed up and pushed a wall piano unto the stage. The original Naruto sat on the piano bench; her wireless microphone still strapped onto her. The two clones also set up their own wireless microphone. One of them taking up a violin and standing front and center while the other stood behind the original.

Everyone was quiet, the fireworks were stopped for the moment.

“I…” Naruto paused then laughed. Its sound was bitter and uncharacteristic of the usually sweet blond. “I’ve… got no words anymore… We can't even try… I…” Naruto paused again and shook her head like she was dislodging something. Her voice was filled with pain and longing now, “No… I love you **so much**. But… I need to leave you. Thank you for being there for me. But I love this village more… so this will be my goodbye.”

The shock of her statement sent electricity down everyone’s spine. She loved someone? She’s saying goodbye to them? So, it’s not true that she and the prince, Hirohito, are a true love match? Was she going to marry the prince for the sake of the village?

**What had the Civilian Council done now?**

The Konoha Civilian Council did not expect the brat to so boldly declare that she had a lover. They felt a shiver down their spine as they felt the hatred and killing intent of not only the shinobi around the village but also from the regular civilians

The village, in general, loved the blond too much now to let her suffer. The hints dropped by the Hokage earlier, the love-stricken declarations of the prince… the utter heartbreak that now was frozen unto Naruto’s pretty visage. It had to have been the Civilian Council’s doing going behind the Hokage once more… The civilian population knew and understood that their representatives previously dealt more with Danzou than the Hokage.

They finally understood... after the trial of Uchiha Sasuke and the crimes of Danzou.

**Unforgivable.**

Then Naruto started playing the piano, signaling the start of her last song.

[Start Secret Love Song Part II by Little Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIwPhXaflow)

“We keep behind closed doors… It'll never be enough” There was heartbreak in her voice as she sang. While her tears were still fresh on her face, she’d stopped crying… for now. She didn’t look at anyone or anywhere but almost blankly to the piano in front of her

“As we walk back to my house… Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine” Her shoulders had started shaking as if she was forcing herself not to cry. Naruto had to close her eyes as she confessed that the one she loves can’t be hers. “But I know this, we got a love that is homeless” Naruto’s voice steadies itself as if she’s girding herself for a bit more of self-inflicted pain as she pours her heart out in the song.

“Why can't I hold you in the street? … 'Cause I'm yours.” The clone then joined in with the violin as Naruto’s voice gained some strength and a bit more heartbreak. “Why can't I say that I'm in love?... Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours” Naruto’s tears finally let out, as she cried anew. The heartbroken blond looked up to the sky as if she truly wanted to declare her love from the rooftops.

The thoughts that went through her fellow Konoha villagers were that… why didn’t you? You’ve always shouted that you would be Hokage. Why the secrecy? Were the other ashamed of her, that’s why she couldn’t say she was in love? She deserved to be able to proudly say that she loved someone and was loved back.

The addition of the violin turned the song more melancholic and heartrending.

“It's obvious you're meant for me… But I'll never show it on my face” The clone that stood behind Naruto also had tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks. The clone was biting her thumb as its breath hitched every few breaths as if stopping itself from outright sobbing. “But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless” But it was the original that broke first and stuttered as she declared that their love was hopeless.

Then the original focused on playing the piano as the clone, which they now realized was designated as a backup singer, picked up where the original stopped. The clone’s voice was stronger, but the pain much more obvious as she sang the chorus. “Why can't you hold me in the street?... Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yooooours!” The clone singing had to clench its fists and curl up on herself a bit as if it was a physical pain to sing out their original’s emotions. “I don't wanna live love this way… I'm living for that day, someday” The next verses, it was clear that the clone was forcing herself to sing, to continue even as the tide of emotions were overwhelming her. As the song lightened a bit for the clone to rest, the original picked up the next part.

Her voice was low and she sounded as if she was hurting. “When you hold me in the street… Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yo-urs!” And there, Narutos’ voice finally broke in a broken sob; but she pushed passed it and continued singing.

Letting go of the duty of playing the piano, the original stood up and let the backup clone start playing in her stead. The Naruto continued to sing, she faced the audience her face fresh with hot tears streaming down her face. One hand over her heart as if protecting it from pain and the other on her stomach as if she was curling up in pain. Her voice was belting out her pain and want and longing… As the song ended, Naruto seemed to have lost her strength and almost whispered the last lines, “Why can't we be like that? Wish we could be like that.”

The silence was deafening and Naruto’s hitched breaths as she tried to control her tears were audible to the whole world, not only to her live audience but to the other countries watching from their homes. There were many regrets in a shinobi and kunoichi’s life and heartbreak was almost always at the top of the list.

Naruto couldn’t take it anymore and jumped to the roof of Konoha Administrative building where Kakashi was waiting, looking down at her with sadness. She hadn’t taken off her microphone and hugged the middle of Kakashi’s waist as she wailed into her sensei’s torso. “It’s not fair, sensei! It’s not fair!”

Realizing that the microphone was still attached, Kakashi pulled the plug on it cutting off audio. The audience was left in shock and disbelief. Had their village caused pain once more on their beloved heroine? Their questions were immediately answered.

“Why that blond brat! Daimyo-sama. Please do not worry. She has already agreed to the arrangement. By this time next year, she should already be married to your son and heir. She’s the type not to go back on her word. It’s her… _nindo_.” The uppity expression and the near snarl of the Civilian Councilmember as she addressed the Daimyo of their land in regards to the engagement of the blond heroine and the Daimyo’s heir was utterly foul in the eyes of Konoha’s residents.

They thought that the Daimyo would appreciate their tone, but it was the wrong move.

The Civilian Councilmembers felt the hairs on the back of their neck bristle as they felt the hatred of those who surrounded them. As well as the displeased expression the Daimyo’s family was directing towards them. “We shall be talking about this.” The Daimyo then stood up followed by his family, heading towards the Administration building, determined to talk to the Hokage and Naruto.

While all this was happening, the Konoha 12 plus Sai already ran up to the roof of the Administration building, there they found a sobbing and shaking Naruto clinging on to a frowning Kakashi. Their foreign friends and allies did not join them as they felt it inappropriate for them to add their commentary to what is, clearly, a village issue. Sasuke and Sakura rushed to beside their genin-sensei and put on comforting hands on Naruto’s back. She was clearly trying to get comfort from their genin-sensei. Their friends could only awkwardly stand around but were soon joined by some of their parents, the shinobi clan heads of Konoha, and the majority of the shinobi councilmembers.

No sooner than the shinobi clan heads arrived, the door to the roof opened. Leading it was Gai in his wheelchair, his face serious. Behind him were the royal family of the Fire Daimyo, his wife three steps back to the king’s left, and his son and heir three steps behind to his right. “Kakashi-dono. We’d like Naruto-san to answer some questions.” The Daimyo spoke up but before Kakashi was able to answer, Hirohito spoke up as well.

“Father… please let me…” The prince stepped up but kept his distance from what he thought was the love of his life. Thinking back, hadn’t he just assumed that this heroic and brave woman saved him out of love? Had he been the typical royal so easily captivated with what was shiny and exotic? Hadn’t he set his heart to only fall in true love? Where both he and his partner would love each other unconditionally… reciprocating each other’s feelings?

“You… You do not love me? Please answer truthfully. We will not hold it against you.” Hirohito’s voice was low and his face frozen in seeming indifference.

“You… You’re the prince of this country… I can learn to-…“ Naruto started speaking, her face still buried to Kakashi’s torso. “Stop. I asked you if you love me or not. I will not force you to _learn_ to love me. You either love me now, enough to marry me. Or not.” The prince’s voice was harsh but desperate.

Had he really pushed this beautiful girl unto the brink of heartbreak? So much so that she was willing to let go of her love for her village, a village that she loved so much; that no matter the pain inflicted on her she still wanted to lead, to protect?

“No, Hirohito-sama. I… I don’t. I love…” Once more Naruto was cut-off by the prince. His laugh was bitter with self-admonition. “I should’ve realized. How could you have loved me? When all you spoke about on our shared journey was that one day we would work together as the Hokage and Daimyo? How could I have mistaken that as love between us? I… am a romantic. Much like my parents, I want to find true love. I will not force you to learn to love me. That’s cruel and unusual punishment.” The prince turned to look at his parents who were both pensively watching their eldest son make a decision for himself. “Please stop this engagement. I will not force her to drop her dreams.”

“Understood, my wise son. A romantic soul such as ours… we shouldn’t stifle the love of others to force them to love us. We are loved because we let our subjects the freedom to do as they wish within reason and within the law. You will find your match one day, my son. Much like we have found your mother.” The rather skinny Daimyo turned to his voluptuous wife with a fond smile and loving eyes. Madam Shiijmi, owner of Tora the demon cat simply smiled and nodded his head to her lord husband.

Hirohito slyly glanced back with a smirk, “And, Naruto-san. Don’t think me so stupid so as to believe that you actually have a lover. I had my people investigate and spy on you before sending my proposal. Secret lover or not, we would have found out.” With that, the whole royal family of the Fire Daimyo turned their backs to the Hokage, his trembling blond student and their gawking crowd.

Everyone turned to look at the still trembling Naruto, holding onto Kakashi; who now had a constipated look on his face. Surprisingly it wasn’t Kakashi or Naruto who broke first… it was Shikamaru followed by Shikaku. Shikamaru’s wild laughter, his face red from exertion and Shikaku’s rather boisterous laugh was followed by Naruto who was suddenly rolling on the ground laughing. Kakashi was able to hold out a bit more, his eyebrow twitching before he started bellowing with laughter as well.

Everyone else looked so confused.

“What the hell is going on?” Tsunade asked angrily, they all couldn’t understand it. She and Shizune got up to the roof just a bit after the Daimyo.

Slowly, the slightly hysterical laughter of Naruto died off, as she shared a big grin with Shikamaru.

“It was a mission.” Shikaku spoke up. “Ordered by Madam Shijimi.”

Silence.

Followed by the fireworks show resuming.

“Eeeeeeeh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual Chocolate Chip Cookie for all those who comment and review!
> 
> Pretty please and Thank you!


	5. This is Going to be Awesome-ttebayo!!!

**Flashback 10 Days Ago**

**Minutes after Naruto storms out of Kakashi’s office**

_Madam Shijimi had a sly smile painted on her lips as she let go of her beloved Tora-chan. “Tora-chan, why don’t you get me Uzumaki-san, hm? I’ll be at the guest house for now.” Madam Shijimi had planned to talk to the Hokage or even to Naruto directly about her husband and son’s proposal. But she supposed this would be better. She’s heard that Uzumaki-san took on some unconventional training while in Cha no Kuni with Jiraiya-sama. She sort-of misses that man, he appreciates mature women as well, despite his usual preference of younger women. Not that she enjoyed any indiscretions with the self-proclaimed pervert, she had an image to maintain after all._

_Naruto decided to roof-hop while sulking. It wouldn’t do for the people to see her being miserable. At least this way, people think she’s just busy. When she was about to jump to the next roof, she heard a loud yowl and screech followed by sounds of a scuffle. Peering to the side of the building, she saw some alley cats cornering a much fatter cat. A cat with a distinctive ribbon on its ear._

_Tora, the demon cat which every genin squad feared._

_Naruto sensed the village didn’t have a Tora Retrieval mission active at that moment. Which meant, that the poor cat was about to get mauled by the other alley cats. There is no love lost between Tora and Naruto as she had been scratched by the cat too many times to count while running D-Ranks. But Naruto guesses that she should be more polite to her potential future mother-in-law, and that included saving Tora from being bullied._

_Jumping down and startling the alley cats, Naruto scooped up the well-fed cat and jumped away as soon as possible. While she knew that Tora could be vicious, she didn’t know if the alley cats would be nice or be just as vicious. Cradling the often-spoiled cat she sent it a deadpan glare as it started cleaning its paws by licking itself. “Spoiled little thing you are. What are you doing in that alley? You can’t fight alley cats; your owner would have a fit if you’re hurt.” Tora just meowed and purred into Naruto’s gentle hold. “Come on, spoiled one, let’s find your owner.”_

_With Naruto’s enhanced sensor abilities, she was able to sense that the wife of the Fire Daimyo was at their usual guest house in Konoha. Naruto sped up and got to the guest house where an armed guard looked at her warily. Raising Tora up as a sign of peace she grinned at the guards. “I found Tora-chan messing around with some alley cats. Didn’t want her to get hurt so here she is.” A woman from inside the house stepped out and bowed slightly to Naruto. “Uzumaki-sama, Shijimi-sama would like to speak to you.” Naruto followed after the lady as she started back into the guest house. The blond kunoichi cradled the unusually docile cat in her arms._

_The moment the sliding door opened to the room Madam Shijimi waited for them, Tora jumped out of Naruto’s hold and sat on the cushion beside the Daimyo’s wife. “Ah, Uzumaki-chan. Sit, sit! I was about to head towards the administration building to file for the usual mission. Thank you for bringing Tora-chan back.” Madam Shijimi offered a wide, closed-eyed smile to Naruto._

_She felt a shiver wrack her frame as Madam Shijimi’s smile reminded her of a certain maestra that she studied under while in Cha no Kuni. “I’m so glad to finally meet the fiancée of my darling Hirohito. He’s our eldest son, you know. We’ve had multiple girls but he’s our first boy. He’s next in line to be the Fire Daimyo if he works hard. Oh, it was such a joy that our Hirohito found love so early. Matchmaking can be so tedious, Uzumaki-san. Why, Lord Suzaku’s engagement with that foreigner Rurushu almost ended his line! Ah, but true love conquers all.” Shijimi took on a dreamy look and flicked her fan open to cover her face and giggle._

_Naruto’s face was a bit strained at the mention of her future fiancée but smiled nonetheless at her prospective future mother-in-law. Madam Shijimi’s beady eyes took in the young blonde, and with a kind smile continued on her tirade. “And you don’t have anyone like that, do you? It would devastate dear Hirohito-chan if you’re in love with another. See, my son is quite the romantic. Having so many big sisters, he might as well see the damsel in distress archetype apply to him as well. That dear boy fell in love with your strength, but he clearly saw your beauty as well! Oh, but my dear boy is too much a romantic. His favorite stories are those with star-crossed lovers; two souls in love while one is bound to a third party. Oh, he always roots for the star-crossed lovers in the end. He cries when it doesn’t happen, that dear boy.”_

_As Naruto listened to Madam Shijimi’s ramblings, her eyes grew wider and wider as she listened. “Us civilians do so love those tragic romances. But we always root for true love. Oh, and going back to that, do you have a boyfriend dear? Well, I’m sure they’d understand; my son’s the heir of the seat of the Fire Daimyo. We don’t want things to get messy. Oh no, no indeed.”_

_Naruto puts on a strained smile as she answered, “No, Madam Shijimi. I… I don’t have anyone like that.” The Lady Wife of the Daimyo’s eyes sharpened for a second but returned to its normal beady stare. “Oh. Such a pity. All the better, I suppose. I almost forgot, you were apprenticed under that dear man, Jiraiya-sama, correct? Such a sad thing, to lose such a good man. He was a man of the arts, as I’m sure you know. I’ve gone on many recitals and performances where he also attended. Say, did he share the same passions with you?”_

_“Oh, I’ve had some trainings…” Naruto trailed off, she felt as though Madam Shijimi was trying to do something; but the lady wife of the Fire Daimyo was a bit too chaotic in sending her message. “Yes, yes. I’ve heard from Maestra Tsubame that she took on a very talented young lady at the behest of the late Jiraiya-sama. With the praise the maestra gushed about you, I’m sure you’re quite well trained, correct? Tsuba-chan did despair that you mixed old and new too much though. But we must all move with the times.”_

_A servant’s voice sounded over Madam Shijimi’s receiving room, “Mistress, we must leave soon for the capital. There are preparations to be done to receive Hirohito-sama’s bride. The Hokage has answered that everything will be finalized after the festival.”_

_“Oh? Truly, Uzumaki-chan. You should’ve told me that your Hokage already answered. Here I am lauding my Hirohito’s shining personality, when you’ve already accepted? Good. The court will continue to support Konoha through its progress then.” Madam Shijimi reached over and patted Naruto’s hand, subtly slipping a piece of paper into Naruto’s hand. Naruto felt the paper being passed to her but couldn’t ask further as the lady had already left her alone in the receiving room._

_Deciding not to read whatever letter she was slipped yet; Naruto left the now empty estate. The caravan of the lady wife of the Daimyo was already far up the road and towards the gate. Feeling like she shouldn’t read the note in her hand in public; Naruto returned to her apartment and read the paper passed to her. Upon finishing reading the paper, Naruto started giggling until she was full on laughing hysterically._

_Oh, she was dense. So very dense! Madam Shijimi had her own machinations for her eldest son’s engagement and her husband and son had ruined it. Naruto was basically handled a kunoichi mission to break Hirohito’s heart, in any way she deems right. Naruto also remembered that Madam Shijimi mentioned Maestra Tsubame. Naruto trained under Maestra Tsubame as a musician… a singer, an artist… a performer! Jiraiya thought that only knowing shinobi skills was a waste for a kunoichi. Since Naruto wasn’t truly trained as a traditional kunoichi and seduction … she should have an alternative. Oh, she could be sexy; her oiroke no jutsu was a masterpiece of sexiness… but she sure as heck could never be seductive… in the long run, anyways. So, sexy and talented in performing was the way to go!_

_Performers, singers, musicians, even strippers could be a kunoichi’s cover in missions when they can’t be a seductress. It was her back-up skill that was non-shinobi related. Now, she just needed to contact Maestra Tsubame and get her opinion on what she would be performing. Thinking of the festival, it was the perfect chance too! She’s expected to show her face every day of the festival on stage. Why not add in a performance while she’s at it? It’s like a prank, only that it’s a mission from the wife of the Fire Daimyo._

_This is going to be awesome-ttebayo!_

_It was past sunset when suddenly Kakashi’s office was barged into by a grinning Naruto._

_The grin on his beloved student’s face sent a shiver up and down the spine of the hidden ANBU and Kakashi himself. He hadn’t seen that smile for years now. Naruto had slowed down pranking the village when she finally hit genin. Unfortunately, Konohamaru had quickly taken over Naruto’s pranking tendencies while the blonde was away training. Recently, both Konohamaru and Naruto had been quiet in the pranking front… Kakashi had feared if it was only the calm before the storm._

_A knock on the already opened door brought Kakashi out of his prank-trauma-induced musings to see Shikamaru and Shikaku back in his office. Naruto quickly turned her head towards the two Nara men with the same mischievous smile plastered on her pretty face. Both Nara also feel the chill of imminent doom go up and down their spine just like Kakashi minutes before. “Yo, Shika-chan, Shikaku-occhan. You two here to help me out with my engagement problem?”_

_Both men looked to each other before closing the door behind them. They looked to the resigned expression on Kakashi’s face and then both faced the grinning blonde fully. “Naruto…” Shikamaru’s exasperated tone reached everyone’s ears. His friend would cause him to get grey hair prematurely, he just knows it._

_Naruto just laughs and sits on the available seat in front of her jounin-sensei turned Hokage. “So yeah. My letter sent by the council goons basically told me if I don’t get married to the princeling, I don’t get the hat. What they don’t know is that I know even if I marry the prince, I’m still not getting the hat because I’d be moving out of Konoha and into the court, right? Well, guess what? I… have a plan.”_

_Naruto leaned forward and placed the folded piece of paper on Kakashi’s desk. When Kakashi opened it, he was surprised that it was a filled-out shinobi mission request form. Specifically, it was a kunoichi mission request form; asking Konoha to try their best to break the engagement between Uzumaki Naruto and the eldest son of the Fire Daimyo. It was signed and to be paid by Madam Shijimi. Though it specifically requested Naruto to do it and to lead the mission. Kakashi stared at his erstwhile knuckleheaded student and started wondering what his bumbling student was up to._

_The Nara men inside the room with them shared a glance then focused on the form, that Kakashi put down, for them to see. “That’s… a mission request form… for the Kunoichi variety. Is someone requesting the Daimyo’s son to be killed?” If so, Shikamaru didn’t have to go through the rather hare-brained plot they thought was their only choice._

_“No… because that would be treason. No matter if it was requested of us by the same court’s family.” Kakashi drawled, dry as a dessert. “Here; have a gander.” The Hokage offered the completed form to the two other male shinobi in the room._

_Naruto started giggling as one of her best friends and his father read through the request. Both men digested the information quickly and wide smiles were plastered on their usually stoic faces immediately. “This is perfect! The plan we came up with would perfectly align with Madam Shijimi’s request. And, this is legitimized, right, Hokage-sama? I went through today’s mission scrolls and I didn’t see this anywhere.” Shikamaru started out excited before his tone got suspicious._

_Kakashi hummed and reached out his hand asking Shikamaru to hand the form over. Kakashi laid the paper flat on his desk and pressed a button that was out of everyone else’s view. The desk flashed a violet light for a few seconds before dying down immediately. There, on the form was a previously invisible seal, brightly glowing. “Yes, this is legitimate.” Looking up at his still grinning former student, he had to ask. “Did you receive this directly from Shiijmi-dono?”_

_Naruto just giggled and hummed her answer before turning to the two other men in the room. “So, what was your plan, Shika-kun, Shikaku-occhan?”_

_“Well, we thought I could fake being your boyfriend. That we have a serious relationship.” Shikamaru spoke up, blushing lightly and looking away from Naruto. Silence greeted them as Naruto didn’t speak up, Shikamaru turned and saw both his father and the Hokage stared wide-eyed at Naruto. That was when Shikamaru felt the depression cloud and righteous fury emanating from the blonde jinchuuriki. Turning to look fully at one of his best friends, Shikamaru was greeted by a sight of a silently enraged Naruto._

_“Oy, Shikamaru… What about Temari, huh? Gaara’s practically my brother, now. And Temari is like a step-sister. Plus, why you, huh? Don’t tell me you’re as stupidly infatuated as all those idiots who’ve been sending proposals my way. Tell me, that’s not it or I’m going to wring you until you put your head back on straight.” Naruto’s voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes glowed eerily, a cloud of dark miasma shaded her background, and her long ponytailed hair started defying gravity all of a sudden._

_Kakashi and Shikaku, both familiar with the famous Uzumaki temper via Uzumaki Kushina looked like they were ready to flee seeing the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero’s daughter taking after her mother spectacularly._

_Shikamaru, on the other hand, had actually experienced Naruto’s rage before; when he, Kiba, and, surprisingly, Shino were being sexist little shits back in the academy. “O-oi! Calm down! You know Temari and I both called it quits last July. We’re not planning on ever getting back together, er, for now at least.”_

_This, at least, got Naruto’s hair start behaving normally again. But the dark cloud of miasma still bordered the slightly pacified but still enraged Uzumaki. “You’re really pretty and hot, you know that. You say that all the time. None of the guys would say that you aren’t. But it’s not about that. I’m the only one with the political backing to be your boyfriend so that the Daimyo would quit it.”_

_With that Naruto’s attitude suddenly flipped and with her eyes squinted she smiled widely at them. “Politics, huh? That’s rotten of you.” It was her fakest smile. The men in the office all offered a wince in sympathy. Politics were rotten and it couldn’t get worse when it came to Naruto._

_From her fake smile, suddenly her expression morphed into her most mischievous expression once more, the one that promises trauma-inducing pranks are about to rain down on Konoha._

_“Well! This works with my plan too, kinda. You don’t need to pretend to be my boyfriend, Shika. I already have one.” This time it was Kakashi who suddenly had dark miasma surrounding him, he was actually sending out killing intent so potent that the ANBU stationed in the room became visible and stood in defense around the room. Two of the ANBU stepped up and removed their masks, revealing two of her teammates, Yamato and Sai._

_“A boyfriend? Why, Naru-chan. You’ve not been hiding any boys from us, have you?” It was Yamato who spoke out, his face was set in his scary-mode. Sai’s smile was wide and slightly on the side of murderous. It was one thing to know that their Naruto was going to be forced to be married to the Daimyo’s son, it was another thing that Naruto was hiding a boyfriend from them._

_Naruto watched her teammates and sensei react almost too violently, that she started giggling until her amusement devolved to outright hysterical laughter for the second time that day. This brought out her teammates from their internal homicidal rampage and staring at the crazy blonde, who’d slumped on the chair in laughter. By then, the ANBU excluding Sai and Yamato went back to their posts. The two Nara men, almost too used to the antics of Team 7 could only shake their heads in exasperation._

_One could always count on Team 7 to keep the times interesting._

_“Oh, your faces! This is too good!” The Uzumaki heiress kept laughing until she calmed down after a few minutes. She grinned at the obviously bewildered men in the room. “At least, that’s what I want Hirohito-kun to believe. That I am sooooo in love with my current boyfriend that I’ll be breaking my own heart to be with him for the sake of the Fire Daimyo’s continued patronage and support to Konoha. That I’m practically dying inside but that I’ll nonetheless accept his proposal.” With that statement, Naruto crossed her legs in a ladylike action as she waited for her Hokage, teammates, and the two Nara men’s reaction._

_The men in the room thought over the plan. Similar enough to Shikamaru’s initial plan but with less risk. The only heartbreak that would happen will be the Daimyo’s son. “But is this going to work? How are we going to sell it?”_

_Naruto’s unleased a truly unholy grin that had the men sweating, unnerved._

_“Trust me, it’ll work.”_

* * *

**Back to the Present**

“Oh, Hirohito-sama being another of my lovestruck fans is true. The proposal is very real… but the rest was a mission… A mission to break the prince’s heart so that Madam Shijimi can have her way with her eledest son’s love life.” Naruto grinned cheekily at her friends.

Naruto’s friends saw that there was also palpable relief etched into her expression.

“So was your heartache and grief, it seems.” Sasuke spoke up from his position near Naruto. This pulled an embarrassed laugh from Naruto as she scratched her cheek.

“Oh, trust me, Sasuke-kun. It was all so very real. She wasn’t acting. I should know.” Ino called out. She was used to reading the nuances on Naruto. “You’ve never been good with hiding your grief, Naru-chan.” Naruto easily agreed with a sheepish smile.

Suddenly, Ino turned towards Shikamaru, pulling the shadow-nin’s ear to inflict pain. “And you! How could you lie, even to us! How were you even able to lie to me?! Of all people?!” Ino’s enraged voice captured everyone’s attention.

Shikamaru tenderly pulled his ear out of Ino’s painful grip. “Medokuse. The first few days I was probably as worried as Naruto… But more than that, I was holding my laughs. It was too hilarious. But it was a mission, I couldn’t expose her.” The lazy nin rubbed absently at his still stinging ear; though his answering grin towards Naruto also held his relief at what was happening at that moment.

Unable to bear her annoyance, Ino turned towards Naruto; her smile suddenly was encouraging. “But you’re also unable to stay sad. That’s something I’m glad about.”

“Well, I can’t say that I didn’t worry. Shika-chan's right, I thought that I wouldn’t be able to do it. And I didn’t… I was only able to do it half-way. The princeling knows that I never had a boyfriend.” Naruto finally stood up and dusted off the imaginary dirt off her.

“Let’s count it as a win, Naruto-san.” Shikaku spoke up from beside his team mates.

“But it was real, right? You can’t act Naru-chan. You were really hurt; we could see it” Tenten exclaimed with her exuberant teammate and sensei chiming in how unyouthful it was of her.

“Naruto-san, that day… while I’m not good with emotions myself. You are one of the most expressive and honest persons I’ve had the pleasure to meet. You were truly in pain that day, Naruto-san. I couldn’t help but think that maybe we, the village, had failed you once again.” Neji’s solemn tone next to his hyperactive teammate and sensei stood a stark contrast in the night sky. The distant sounds of the festival and the occasional firework being set off were just background noise to them right at that moment.

For a moment, there was a moment of confusion on Naruto’s face before it cleared up immediately. “I… I thought I wouldn’t be able to do it. I thought I wasn’t really selling it. That I wasn’t acting sad enough. I knew Hirohito had people spying on me. It was obvious I didn’t have a boyfriend; there wouldn’t have been grounds for the princeling to cancel the engagement.”

“So was that why you were breaking down earlier?” Sakura asked from beside Sasuke. She had wondered why, aside from the first rush of tears after her first performance, Sakura felt that Naruto was just holding back laughter or something.

“Ah, I just got overwhelmed with how sad everyone was. Kurama’s Negative Emotion Sensor powers are super strong. And like I… can also feel?” Naruto squinted as she tried to explain, “those emotions? I don’t know the word for it but what others feel I can feel too.”

“Empathy.” Hinata finally spoke up, and blushed when everyone’s attention turned towards her. “You’ve always been very empathetic with everyone… That means that you can feel their emotions as much as others do.”

Naruto nodded, sure that Hinata’s answer was right.

“And? If you don’t have a boyfriend, what were you thinking of then? You couldn’t have faked all that sad aura you’ve been giving off the past few days.” It was Kiba, scratching his head and looking confused. They all knew she was incapable of lying, especially with her emotions being always borne out to the world. So, what could have Naruto been thinking all that time?

“That’s right, you couldn’t have been empathizing when you sang about… what was it titled? Head Under Water? You said it was a love song and a call or help?” Tenten was still curious about that particular song choice.

“You guys really wanna know?” Naruto’s eyes twinkled with mischievousness. Her friends, teammates, and the witnessing clan and village leaders felt that they really shouldn’t ask… but they needed to know.

“… Yeah. Tell us.” Shikamaru was dreading her answer. He’d seen that same expression when she first told them about the plan. He hadn’t known what was cooking inside of her brain at that time, certainly not the daily performances she’d been doing.

Naruto’s pretty lips quirked up in a smug smirk. “Ramen.”

“Eh?” Everyone looked like their souls just escaped through their mouths.

“I kept thinking if I’m forced to be a noble… I can’t eat ramen all the time anymore! I’d have to be some dignified lady or something. And that caused me so much despair that I kept thinking about it to keep my gloomy aura!” Naruto grinned with her eyes closed. Knowing that the punch line of her greatest prank EVER was finally delivered.

And deliver it did.

First with Tsunade, holding up a fist, anger veins all over and grounding out. “Na. R **u**. **TO**.”

With a cheeky salute, Naruto then turned tail and ran away from the Hokage Administration Building. She didn’t want the Baachan to destroy the building, there’s too much work to do already. She’ll let them chase her around instead.

Naruto’s bright and carefree laughter was heard all over the village as she was chased by her rather pissed off friends and family.

The End… or is it?

* * *

**13 Years Later**

Naruto was stuck in her office, reviewing paperwork. She’d been Hokage for two years now. After the little incident of the first anniversary of the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she began training her ass off. Firstly, by studying to be a better politician. Secondly, by learning more techniques to expand her base of techniques… Which were, at that time, sadly just Kage Bunshin and its variations, the Rasengan and its variations, Kawazu Kumite, Frog Summoning, Senjutsu, and her combination with Kurama. If she wanted to surpass all the other Hokage she had to learn more.

So, she studied and trained for 10 whole years while Kakashi held the seat for her. By the time she took the hat, officially she had been a Jounin of Konoha for a little more than three years. She even had a stint as a Black Ops ANBU during that time. In the end, all that time and effort wasn’t wasted as she was finally given the seat she’d been promised since the end of the war.

And one of the highlights of the years since that night and towards her rightful succession was that Kakashi was able to remove the then-current set of Konoha Civilian Council.

They did a recount of the number of Civilians and the number of shinobi, including pre-genin, and it seemed that Konoha was more of a shinobi village than a civilian one. They realized that there must have been a miscount the last time the census was done.

Probably by Danzo and his cohorts in the council. Now, the shinobi faction of the Konoha Council outnumbers the civilian by 10 seats. Each of the new Civilian Council was elected by their civilian populace in a more democratic approach. This led to the majority of the new Civilian Council to be of the younger generation and even retired shinobi who never got past genin. They were considered civilians because they weren’t active shinobi.

The last few years of Kakashi’s reign was peaceful because of it. And Naruto had an easier time being transitioned into the office too.

It was a bright afternoon sun that shone on her back, as she felt the chakra of her children running up to her office.

Naruto had a fond smile on her face as she felt her two kits pull their father along. It was noon and her kits always wanted to spend some time with her during the day so they always ate lunch together. No matter if it was in her office or out in one of the restaurants and cafes in the village. Of course, sometimes her husband was nice enough to pack them a picnic to go out.

But most of the time her lord husband, a prominent shinobi clan head in Konoha, doesn’t put much effort and rather spoiled their children and her as much as possible in the different restaurants of Konoha.

The door to her office banged open and in came her little rascals. Their children took after either of their parents. Her eldest boy took after his mother. Blond-haired and blue-eyed. While her daughter was black-haired and eyes like their father’s family. Both her children shouted, “Mama!” as they readied to pounce on her already standing figure.

“Ah, both of you, behave. Your mother has your newest sibling tucked in somewhere that orange monstrosity.” Even as her lord husband spoke, Naruto took up both her children into her arms. She was early enough on her third pregnancy that she had no problems with swollen ankles and aching backs yet.

“Careful, wife.” Her husband admonished. She stuck out a tongue at her lord husband, showing how immature she could still be. Her son also stuck out his tongue at his father and snuggled up to Naruto while her daughter reached out to be carried by her father.

“Of course, husband.” They shared fond smiles with each other causing her son to fake vomit on her shoulder. This caused a boisterous laugh to come out of her mouth.

“Ja, anata. Lead the way, where are we eating today?”

“I was thinking Ichiraku Ramen, you’ve not eaten there for a few days… And I won’t let you eat there for a few more months too.” At first, she was happy to hear that her lord husband is finally letting her eat the food of the gods. But then, her annoying husband just had to say it.

Ramen wasn’t healthy and if her past two pregnancies were any indication, she wouldn’t like the taste of ramen for a long while too. Why did her babies had to take after her husband’s tastes while she was pregnant… and even after they were born, they didn’t have the proclivity for the Uzumaki-gene Ramen obsession?

Speaking of, as they were walking down the building and to the streets, carrying their children. She was reminded of that night she pulled off her GREATEST PRANK EVER. And yes, it deserved to be capitalized… even if it was only in her head. Shut up Kurama, I don’t need your grumbling right now.

That day, she told them it was the loss of ramen that made her act so sad… it was only half the truth. The thing that really drove her back then was that she wouldn’t be the Hokage. If she’d failed that time, she would never be in the position she was now. The most powerful Kage in history, she’d need to go up against the other Kage in the Pure Lands to find out if her title had some merit, and a happily married wife and mother.

There was little to no words that could describe how happy she was now. Maybe in another life, she would have to have contented herself as the trophy wife of some noble, or heaven forbid, with a husband the Konoha Civilian Council picked for her.

Her lord husband noticed her thoughtful face and poked her sides, knowing she was ticklish. “Stop that.” Naruto whined as she squirmed holding her son who was babbling to his mom about what he’d do when he gets into the academy.

“Don’t think too much, you’re going to fry your remaining brain cells.” Her husband was so mean.

“Heh, you love me for it anyways.” She tried to tease back.

“Of course, I love you. Uzumaki Naruto, lost princess of Uzushiogakure no Sato, Goddess of Shinobi, Greatest Kage of all Time… the love of my life and the mother of my children.” Well, then.

“Shut up.” Naruto, 30 years old, mother of almost three, Jinchuuriki of Kurama the Kyuubi, Konoha’s Number One Most Unpredictable Shinobi blushed to high heavens as she buried her face on the crook of her son’s neck and walked faster to leave her annoying husband behind. Why, oh, why did she have to marry this annoying lazy-ass super bastard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo
> 
> Who do you guys think is her "Lord Husband"? 
> 
> Cause, even I don't know. Mwuahahahaha!!!
> 
> Also comment and review if you liked it. I would REALLY appreciate it.


End file.
